The Scarecrow's Princess
by Anna Straus
Summary: What if someone reached Kannabi Bridge to save Obito and bring him back to Konoha? What if that person is a part of kakashi's past? A person he considered friend who vanished when he needed her the most. Slow updates. Obito/Rin. Kaka/hp. Fem hp.
1. Chapter 1

What if someone reached Kannabi Bridge to save Obito and bring him back to Konoha? What if that person is a part of kakashi's past? A person he considered friend who vanished when he needed her the most. Slow updates. Obito alive and is in Konoha. Obito/Rin. Kaka/hp. Fem hp.

* * *

Just when Kakashi thought that he is ready to make new best friends he was struck with tragedy again. His left eye pulsed in pain reminding the gift of the friend who had taken from his life, again. He threw the tri-prong kunai on the bark of tree which bought Minato sensei to the place. But instead of Hiraishin they came blazing in fire; literally. The surrounding area went up in dark black flames, burning anyone it touched but never came near him or Rin. Minato sensei finished up the last of them. When the flames died down Minato sensei hurried over to us. "We got an unexpected backup, where's Obito?" Rin's eyes filled with tears as she pointed over to the mound of rocks and soil. But Kakashi wasn't paying attention to them; his eyes were searching for the only person who could do this.

Maika Senju.

He finally found her standing near the place where Obito was buried. His father's apprentice, the second princess of the Senju clan being a direct descendant from the Nidaime Hokage Tobirama Senju. She was wearing a cloak that covered her from head to toe but there was no mistake that it was her. Her chakra was always different it was black just as his was white. She moved and then paused when she saw him and removed her hood, her black hair pulled back in a braid with a circlet crowning her head; she was wearing a mask just like he was, but only showed her black eyes so deep signifying her relation with the Uchiha. She walked over to sensei and whispered him something and nodded once taking the huge scroll she was offering him. She looked at him again her gaze black with no emotion in it. He was sure he was looking as hell, tears and soot staining his face and with Rin supporting him. Her eyes flashed green when their gaze met again. "I can save him Minato-San, why don't you all start the journey back to Konoha actually let me help you all." She raised a hand and a staff materialized in her hand, she struck it down in the ground and light purple fire surrounded them. The flames we hot, but not hot enough to give them blisters. 7 seconds later they were standing a short distance from the main gate. "Get the medic ready I'll be here in 20 min, 30 min max" saying this she went away leaving a complex marking on the ground where they appeared. Sensei started to give us order "Rin go warn the hospital about the incoming patient and all the details you can give them" Rin who was still dazed just nodded and ran towards the hospital. "Kakashi go inform the Hokage of what happened and give your report to him at the same time, also tell him that the Princess is coming back."

He nodded at him and ran directly to the Hokage tower only stopping once at the gate to give his verification and his identity once cleared he shushined directly to the front of the Hokage's tower. Running up to the Hokage's office he knocked and waited for entry. A faint enter sounded and he went in. walking in he saw the whole war council present there.  
"The Hime is returning in next 20 minutes" and the explosion began.

* * *

hello every one. i hope you like the beginning. like and review. UPDATED ON 14/02/2019


	2. Chapter 2

What if someone reached Kannabi Bridge to save Obito and bring him back to Konoha? What if that person is a part of kakashi's past? A person he considered friend who vanished when he needed her the most. Slow updates. Obito alive and is in Konoha. Obito/Rin. Kaka/hp. Fem hp.

* * *

Maika knew she was avoiding him and that she was a coward in doing so. After saving the Uchiha from under the rocks she had healed and reversed as much of the damage she could. She was surprised to find that he was still conscious after what he went through. His right side was so badly mangled that it had taken a good amount of her power reserve(almost the all of her remaining reserve) to save his body from going into shock and to stabilize him enough to give the doctors enough time to heal him. He had mistaken her for an enemy; but she had just smiled (not that he could really tell) and introduced herself. She had put him into healing sleep before removing the last piece of boulder. According to her senses he was still asleep but out of danger. Right now she was standing in the Hokage's office giving the war council report about her latest mission.  
"The Iwa won't hold for long, they are already short on man power. I have already sabotaged 9 of their main bases, the supplies of those store houses will be transported to our store houses whenever you give the order. Jiraiya-san is in the area surrounding the Kumo region, his findings" I handed him another scroll. "Our trade alliance with the land of iron is renewed and the next supplies of war material will be here in next 3 days" I gave him a grey scroll. "And lastly I've successfully copied Iwa's secret scroll of jutsu and sealing" she handed them a brown scroll. "They are numbered and named along with their ranking; the only thing I couldn't procure was their ANBU secrets, as they had seals which I couldn't crack, yet."

The council went through the Iwa scroll while she stood silently. "Very well done hime-chan, do you know where Tsunade-hime is?"  
"Land of wool, they have fresh sake out of brewery. She will be moving from there in 6 days. And I would like to finish this mission, I wish to stay home." The whole room held its breath. "Hime-chan I think…" "Danzo-san I don't need your opinion. I might be a child in your eyes but my life is not under your hand. It's under Hokage's, so kindly keep your thoughts to yourself" she could feel Danzo's ego getting a massive hit, it was no secret that the princess hated Danzo from hell to back and also called him creep on his face when she was a kid; while the others were clearly suppressing their smiles. The Hokage coughed to get everyone's attention. "Very well Maika-hime your mission is hence forth considered complete. The Senju clan compound will be open and cleaned by tomorrow evening; you will be staying in a hotel for today. The pay check for 4 years of SS rank will be put in your account. You're dismissed." I bowed once and flamed directly from the office to my old training ground.

And oh wasn't it shocking to find a kid already practicing there. She just sat on the branch she had flamed on watching him practice. 'Hmm a genius' she though as she dodged the few kunai he had flung in her direction when he felt her gaze. She flamed directly behind him and picked him by his collar. "And what do you think you are doing are here gaki? This is my training ground" as she looked at him. 'hn an Uchiha' the traditional black hair and eyes with a uniform bearing the Uchiha symbol. "I'm not a gaki, and you haven't written your name over the whole place." She laughed at his sharp retort. "Alright cutie, I admit that I haven't written my name over the place, but, what are you doing here? Don't the Uchiha have several personal training grounds? " she tilted her head to right. He scowled at her. "I'm Shisui Uchiha and the training grounds are always booked by the elder clan members, kids like me don't get a lot of time there." Her mind started calculating, he was one of the direct descendant of the main branch. Forth in line for the clan head, since the recent head already had a child of 2 years. "I'm Maika Senju." His eyes went large and he let out his breath in a whoosh. She gently set him down on his feet and stepped back. "I think you can train in this place as long as you stay safe, what do you say about it cutie?" "I'm not a cutie" her laughter rang in the surrounding trees.

* * *

intro to shisui uchiha, he's not gonna die in my fic. i like him too much for that. like and review. UPDATED ON 14/02/2019


	3. Chapter 3

What if someone reached Kannabi Bridge to save Obito and bring him back to Konoha? What if that person is a part of kakashi's past? A person he considered friend who vanished when he needed her the most. Slow updates. Obito alive and is in Konoha. Obito/Rin. Kaka/hp. Fem hp.

* * *

That night was hard for our four people, well three because one was unconscious. Rin was so relieved to have her whole team back safely that she had cried to sleep. Kakashi was tossing and turning in his sleep, his eye giving him twinges of pain now and then. Maika was sitting on top of her great grandfathers' head, her insomnia working in full force her dull green eyes looking into far distance. She had searched for the woman who had bought her here when she was three, it was hard to search for her simply based on her memories. She had her first 15 months of memories (curse her eidetic memory) but after that she didn't had anything about herself until she had woken up in Konoha's hospital. All she had remembered were bright purple eyes with 12 tomoe's in it. It was later she came to know that it was known as rinnegan and that it allowed one to cross dimension, the power of god she had read in the manuscript. Hence she knew it was a very strong possibility that was from a different dimension. She played with the necklace she always had, bringing it up to her eyes to observe it; a circle in a triangle with a line bisecting it, a possible clue, but the nearest possible lead was that of an cult. She will investigate that in a few months after the war finishes. She sighed getting up and walking her way to the hotel she was resting in. Sleep did come to her but it was filled with nightmares of a green light and women's screams.

The next morning found Maika running over the roof top to the cemetery. Walking down the rows of fallen shinobi she reached to the place she hadn't been in the last 4 years. The resting place of her sensei, she made lilies and sunflower grow around his grave, white lilies and orange sunflower.  
"Hello sensei, i…." she sat down in front of it. Staring at her hand that was so rough and calloused with jutsu's and fights, drenched in the blood of blood of enimies that she killed and those of the friends that she save and some of those that she couldn't. She took a deep breath and released it.  
"Do you remember the first time we met sensei, how I was practically stalking you." she sighed. "It was your chakra that pulled me to you. It was so warm, so protective, so much like… like home. You took me in, trained me along with Kakashi. You made me your student even knowing that it will make you and me both a bigger target. But you didn't care" her eyes filled with tears. "You kept me down to earth taught me everything I had to know. You made me what I am today. I'm in 3 bingo book already, not for being a Senju princess well for that as well but above all for my skills." She paused "You were right sensei I never needed luck all I ever needed was my skills." She sighed unaware of her audience as she was so immersed in her grief "And then one day you asked me to go on a short c rank with ino-shika-cho team, I should have known something was wrong, but I was so happy, I was getting to go out of the village before Kakashi. I got to do something before Kakashi. He was always the best, all he had to have is a single explanation and he had it pat down and I had to be shown practically." She gave a hollow laugh. "The genius Kakashi, I wanted to prove that I was genius and not because I was a Senju, but I was Maika, just Maika. But sensei when I came back you were gone, it had me lose control for the first time since I began training. I was unstable but I knew I could control it. But I left. Left with just a letter to jii-sensei for Kashi" She pushed her mask up. "I messed up sensei, I left. My whole life is messed up I guess. Can't remember what happened to my parents, lost you. I'm disappointed in you sensei, you left us to the wolves, to fend for ourselves" she angrily wiped her tears away. "Danzo tried to get us into root, but only because of Raya-nii sama I was saved and kashi because he was too known to go missing, known for the wrong thing but it saved him. Raya-nii sama took me away from here." I touched the scar on my fore head, lightening shaped scar which was always red. "He trained me and taught me more about fuinjutsu. It's a beautiful art, and I think the Uzumaki genes in me made me natural. I guess there is a reason why major shinobi clans don't inter marry." She closed her eyes and just sat peacefully.

And it was then she felt an unknown chakra that was near her. She pulled her mask down and turned very slowly too stared at Rin with wide eyes.

Rin had never felt so emotional for someone apart from her family and team mates. But listening to Maika pour her heart out made her want to hug the girl to death and that exactly what she did. Crossing the distance between them slowly, she pulled the girl into a gentle hug. She could feel the girl stiffen at the touch "shh, its ok, you came back and that all is what matters." Pulling away she saw brilliant green eyes looking at her in suspicion.  
"How much did you hear?" Maika asked  
"I was here before you, I came to meet my uncle" she pointed to 3 rows back. Maika couldn't believe how stupid she was. She should have taken a better look around. If this happened in a battle field she would have been dead by now.  
"How about some breakfast?" Maika asked changed the subject. "I know just the perfect place" she said with a Cheshire smile not that Rin could see it.

* * *

like and review. UPDATED ON 14/02/2019


	4. Chapter 4

What if someone reached Kannabi Bridge to save Obito and bring him back to Konoha? What if that person is a part of kakashi's past? A person he considered friend who vanished when he needed her the most. Slow updates. Obito alive and is in Konoha. Obito/Rin. Kaka/hp. Fem hp.

* * *

Sitting on top of Nidiame's head both the girls shared the Onigiri packet they had bought. Rin observed the girl sitting beside her, the blood red hair was pulled in a tight braid(wasn't it black before?) which reached beyond her waist it was almost as long as Kushina-chan, well then she realized that apart from her eyes she couldn't see anything else on her face. She was dressed in all black only hints of color were the Uzumaki swirl on her left forearm and the Senju mark on her right. Her hatai-ate was tied on her left thigh and a kunai pouch on her right. Then she looked at the circlet sitting on her forehead, she frowned lightly, wouldn't the circlet give away the fact that she's Senju Maika?

"Not really" the hime answered as she broke out of her thought, 'how did she know?'  
"You were thinking loudly" she said as Rin blinked her eyes at looked at her in curiosity  
"My Kekkai Genkai makes it impossible for people to find me when I don't want them to" hime said her eyes curving a bit as she smiled under the mask.  
"What I'm trying to say is that my Kekkai Genkai makes my chakra go all weird and my chakra makes my Kekkai Genkai all wonky, I had a Hyuga teacher who helped me merging both of them. It was one of the reasons why I was out of the village. My Kekkai Genkai is very powerful and destructive." The hime explained. "I have an unspecified set of skills that crops up at a difficult time or when I'm very emotional. So Rin-chan what is it that you can do apart from perfect medical ninjutsu?"  
Rin blushed a bit at the compliment, "well I want to a trap specialist as well as surpass Tsunade-sama at medical ninjutsu"  
the hime tilted her head a bit in the right and asked "what is your chakra affinity?"  
"water" she answered  
"hmm, have you ever thought of utilizing senbons or small tassens?" the hime suggested while standing up. Dusting herself off Rin stood up as well, "Think about it, and thanks for keeping me company. It actually good to have a girl of my age who isn't too star struck at me being a Senju" Maika said rolling her eyes as she summoned her staff. Rin smiled at the girl and asked "what are you gonna do the whole day?" "Beg for forgiveness and give gifts that I collected over my travels. Ja Ne Rin-chan" and she went away in a swirl of fire

Several blocks down the Hokage Mountain Maika landed over the top of the house of the first two people she had to ask for forgiveness.

Kushina felt the chakra land on her roof and she kept the spoon down and let the soup simmer as Minato looks up from his papers. They waited patiently for the chibi hime to come to them and few minutes later Maika materialized in the sitting room in a swirl of fire. Kushina stood still as Maika looked around holding her staff tightly in her hand as Minato left the room to give them a bit of privacy. Locating Kushina Maika slowly moved towards the kitchen but she didn't look up once until she reached within arm's reach of Kushina-chan only then she looked up with a wary look in her eyes. But Kushina was smiling softly at here, and surprised her by pulling her into a hug and rested her head on her shoulder "welcome home hime" she whispered. Maika hugged her back fiercely after listening to it, after spending years without her comforting warm chakra it really was like coming back home she twisting the fabric of her clothes as she buried herself in her warm embrace "thank you" she muttered in her shoulder, grateful that they understood, that she had their support. Pulling away they smiled at each other and a camera flash went off. Looking up they saw Minato holding a camera and smiling softly at them.

She walked up to him and gave him a hug, her eyes replicating his eye color.  
"Have you spoken to Kakashi-kun?" he asked her and she answered by shaking her head in negative  
"Later." She said passing him the scroll. "I bought you stuff while I making my spy network"  
"will it burst in my face?" he asked in an amused voice  
"nope, didn't have time to trap it, it's clean trust me" she replied smiling up at him  
"the last time I did that I was covered in slime that turned my skin purple for days" both Kushina and Maika snickered  
"let's open it in the backyard hmm" Kushina suggested not wanting her kitchen to be ruined by whatever was sealed in it.

* * *

its a filler chapter. like and review. UPDATED ON 14/02/2019


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT YOU RECOGNIZE.

What if someone reached Kannabi Bridge to save Obito and bring him back to Konoha? What if that person is a part of kakashi's past? A person he considered friend who vanished when he needed her the most. Slow updates. Obito alive and is in Konoha. Obito/Rin. Kaka/hp. Fem hp.

* * *

MAIKA POV

The look of happiness on their face was worth every Ryo that she had used. Kushina- nee sama was happily munching at the tropical fruit sweets while going through the traditional hair comb set made of the old Uzu style. The only thing she did not know was that it was one of the original once that were sold off to a married women who took it with her and that now that lady was dead her family was ready to sell off the set and its cost was equal to a single 'S' class mission. I rolled my eyes thinking that it was one of the most priceless jewelry set and it weren't that easy to find as she was searching for one of these for a while.  
Minato-kun was carefully looking at the Fuinjutsu calligraphy set Maika had bought for him, it was purchased from the land of Iron from the company that only made custom product and its brush set consisted of seven brushes and the handles were crystalline in nature pale blue to match his eye color but it could be used as weapon and the tip was dangerously sharp. "It's for you to use when you become the Hokage" she commented off handedly.

While one of her Kage Bunshin was keeping an eye on the sleeping Kakashi and it was to dispel itself when he woke up while the other five were unpacking at the Senju compound. She had amassed a huge amount of things in her travels, scrolls, weapons, plant cuttings, hell she even had scrolls full of soil for those specific plant cuttings. She smiled internally that it was apt as a princess of the village hidden in the leaves. Maika sighed out loud that bought the attention back on her, and she smiled at them. "I need to checkup on Obito and then other stuffs to do. I'll come back later for lunch. Jaa ne." She called her staff and then flamed away.

RIN POV

She was having various levels of shocking events, she had heard about the second Senju princess and when they were kid she was very happy to know that they were of same age. While they had met briefly when she had started the academy, not that they had really spoken in person. The then apprentice of White fang of Konoha was very elusive person, very much like Kakashi but her disappearance from Konoha had made some pretty funny rumors. But now here Rin was pacing in the corridor which held Obito's room, the nurse here was denying her entrance saying that she didn't have the required clearance and when she was just about to lose her temper and tell her shove it where the sun doesn't shines (blame the boys for her bad language) that the girl she was thinking about rounded the corner. "Rin-chan! What are you doing out here? Why didn't you go in?" She asked in a surprised voice. The nurse stammered something at the sight of the Senju princess and then practically ran from there. Both of them saw her going and then the princess shrugged her shoulder and walked in the room holding Obito.

Rin couldn't stop the tears that came to her eyes at the sight of Obito. The right side of his body was wrapped in bandages and _kami_ he looked so pale. Her throat tightened and she slowly went to his left side. Carefully taking his hand and she brushed her fingers on his knuckles. "I can wake him for a few minutes if you want to talk to him?" Maika asked me. "Can you?" she replied in a tight voice. She moved forward and pressed her hand to his forehead "don't freak-out" she said and then Obito lite up in bright blue-green flames. Rin scrambled back barely holding back the scream as Obito took a deep breath and his lone eye fluttered open. As the flamed died out his eyes focused as he looked blankly around the room. "Am I dead?" he croaked out. That snapped me out my shock "Obito-kun! Oh kami." Rin moved forward and retook his hand and watched the princess flame away.

/astral plane/

"Are you going back down there sister mine?" a man with dark blue eyes asked his sister who was watching the mortal plane. "In a few months' time brother dear or earlier if she finds the scroll" replied his sister with beautiful purple eyes with 12 tomoe lazily circling in them, both of them were wearing black battle kimono with their similar red hair tied up in a bun. "Do you think it is wise to interfere in the lives of the mortals again sister? You were just released from your constraints a few weeks ago, father won't be happy." The brother asked in a worried voice. The women sighed and looked at his brother straight in the eye asked "Do you not trust me brother? Father has never been satisfied with anyone of us, he always has some mistakes to point out and I'm stronger than before. The constraints were both a curse and a boon" the brother was silent because what she spoke was only the truth. As the sister looked back down the mortal plain and smiled "She's ready to go back, to fight and to take care of herself and then I can finally say I paid of the debt. All she needs right now is a new staff, do you know where _that_ staff is in the mortal plane?"

* * *

read and review.  
i had a negative review for the last chapter all i want to say is that fanfiction is a free place and everyone is entitled to their own imagination.  
kakashi and maika reunion will be in the next chapter. UPDATED ON 14/02/2019


	6. Chapter 6

**_DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT YOU RECOGNIZE._**

* * *

What if someone reached Kannabi Bridge to save Obito and bring him back to Konoha? What if that person is a part of kakashi's past. A person he considered friend who vanished when he needed her the most. Slow updates. Obito alive and is in Konoha. Obito/Rin. Kaka/hp. Fem hp.

* * *

She carefully sat down balanced on the tree branch near the old Hatake house and looked around. Years, it had been years since she had last been inside the house and her last memory wasn't so fond. She carefully stretched her chakra across the now almost empty house noticing the changes and the stagnant remains of long lost family line. She found Kakashi's in his bedroom and pulsed her chakra thrice in succession. She could almost feel his reaction and felt him pulsing his chakra thrice in return. She blinks to clear away the tears the gather in her eyes. She had messed up, they had messed up but now, now she wanted to end this. She wanted her Kakashi back; she wanted to feel his presence by her side again. She wanted to spar with Gai and laugh at each other's mistake, sit with Kushina nee and learn calligraphy or with Minato san learning about chakra theory, sneaking in to Orochi nii-sama's lab and watch him work or with Raya nii-sama talking about sealing, She wanted to sit in Jii-sensie's office and learn the politics and so much more. She just wants to live again like she used to. But maybe it wasn't possible. Because Kushina nee was going to be sent back to one of the out-post to relieve others, Minato san had just came back after a mission BUT would likely be send along with Kushina nee, Orochi nii-sama was out on the border as a general along with Raya nii-sama at another field and Jii-sensie was too busy with the war. But, it was always a but.

Kakashi opened the door and walked till he reached the tree. Climbing up he sat down beside her, not speaking just soaking up the presence of each other. He spoke first "I'm sorry" and she stiffened slightly swallowing down the tightness of her throat "what are you sorry for Kakashi kun?" she asked without turning to face him. "I… I purposefully ignored chichi-ue's training" "hmm and?" she continued as a large snake came out of the upper branches curling snugly around her. "For pushing people away and for hurting people intentionally and unintentionally" "Mm do continue" she said as she scratched the snakes head. Swallowing at the sight of the snake he knew that she knew how he treated other member of this generation, of Gai and Asuma and Obito and so many more, "I'll apologize to them" he said to her shifting as he faced her fully. "I didn't knew how to react. He….he was gone and I didn't say what I wanted to and I was confused and terrified" "Shh Kashi Kun it's ok" she hugged him finally facing him. No one said a word as he pulled her to him. Gripping her tightly he cried, the events of yesterday coming back to him, the feeling of hopelessness, as his left eyes pricked in reminder of what he almost lost. His breaths coming in short gasp and wracking his frame he pulled her closer even. She didn't say a word just hugging him back and putting her cheek on his shoulder, content to wait till he was in control of himself. All was forgiven, sort off, but they'll reach there. It was a start a messy one but a start none the less.

But that didn't matter because 10 min later Gai Kun entered her range and she sighed. "Gai kun will be here in a few seconds" she whispered. Kakashi pulled away and bought their forehead together once and then climbed down to get fresh. She swung her leg back and forth as Gai kun came in a light jog knocking on Kakashi's door with reckless abandon knowing that the wood will sustain. She carefully climbed down the tree and walked behind him and whispered in his ear "Boo". With a reflex that only came with continuous training was the reason that she was able to dodge his hits all the while cackling loudly. He stopped once he recognized who she was while taking deep breaths to calm his rapidly beating heart. She chuckled at his expression change, confusion, recognition, happiness. She laughed louder as he spun her around in his arms. The grin on her face stretching the mask and her eyes going squinty her smile so big.  
"Hime-chan! When did you return? Are you healthy? Have you managed to unlock something new? Did you bring somethmphh"  
"Breath Gai kun, I returned yesterday afternoon. I'm healthy yes thank you for enquiring. Yes I have begin the mastery over whatever I found and yes I have bought you something which I can only give you if I am allowed to have my hands back to me and what have you done to your hair?" I answered

He carefully put me down and patting my head twice. "It just got a bit difficult to manage" he said giving one shoulder shrug.  
"So what's the plan for the day?" Gai asked her.  
"Well I need to start setting up the library with the new scrolls, new plants to manage buuuut lets go greet the clans if you're free."

* * *

losing your laptop on the metro is a big nono.  
sorry for the late update. thanks a lot for the reviews  
chichi-ue is an informal way to address a father.  
the next chapter will contain a bit more kakashi and a sprinkle of gai or shisui.  
stay safe people.


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT YOU RECOGNIZE.

What if someone reached Kannabi Bridge to save Obito and bring him back to Konoha? What if that person is a part of Kakashi's past? A person he considered friend who vanished when he needed her the most. Slow updates. Obito alive and is in Konoha. Obito/Rin. Kaka/hp. Fem hp.

* * *

Maika and Gai were both sitting on the grass in front of Kakashi's house, shoulders touching as Gai regaled the stories of the horror known as D- rank mission. It had Maika in stitches when 2 more boys walked up to them. Surprised face looked at her; a girl around their age laughing with Gai? They both stood as Gai waved them over up to the two of them and he introduced them.  
"Hime-chan these are my team mates Ebisu-san and Genma-san. Guys this is of my most youthful friend that never lost hope in me, Maika Senju" this led Ebisu to fall on one knee and lower his head "My lady welcome back to the village, I hope your travelling went without a hitch." this was the scene that Kakashi emerged from his home. Ebisu on one knee in front of Maika, "Oi, Ebisu what are you doing" he thundered as her walked quickly to stand in front of a very, very surprised Maika. That had all of them looking at him as if he was some sort of alien as he hauled Ebisu up. "He speaks" Maika whispered loudly and they began laughing. "He was only welcoming me back to the village Kakashi-kun. No need to be so stingy. And thank you, Ebisu-san wasn't it? Apparently my other two friends forgot about welcoming me back" she gave Ebisu a smile from beside Kakashi as she elbowed him in to dropping Ebisu back on his feet.  
"We have a team practice in 10" Genma said around his senbon that he was chewing. "Are you always coating your mouth with chakra?" she asked him. Genma smirked and said "Wouldn't you like to know hime, if you said please nicely I might tell you about it" Kakashi growled low in throat in warning at Genma and Gai caught his forearm tight enough that Genma winced "We have a team practice right Genma-san, let's move out wouldn't want to do the most unyouthful thing of making sensei wait for us." While Maika stared at Genma, with wide eyes in surprise that someone flirted at her.  
She was still standing in shock when they were out of sight and then started to laugh with an air of disbelief "don't tell Minato-san" she turned to look at Kakashi "you can't stop me Mai-chan he tried to…" he waved his arms around "flirt?" she filled in, he sniffed and folded his arms as she smiled at him. "Well we have lunch at Kushina-nee's home; let's go to the market I'd like to buy some new…." And it was like that, that Kakashi felt like he was really happy after long time.

* * *

Shisui was walking in a daze to the academy. Today morning his father had told him a bit more about the family history. He thought he knew most of his clan history, how they hailed from the mountains where the Naka River originated, and his clan's dojustu being one of the strongest around the elemental countries, but today his father parted with one more part of his history.

/flash back/

"I heard you met up with Maika- chan" his father had started when they sat down during breakfast. Shisui kept his chopsticks down to give his father his full attention. "Hai tou-san, we met at the old training ground you told me about" Uchiha Haiiro nodded his head. "She's your cousin from my side." Shisui had a hard time to swallow that news. A girl from the main line; a line that was supposedly unable to bear any girl child, as it was said by the olden scrolls. "She was obviously unable to stay in the clan when she refused to change her name. I was against it. No child should stay alone when she has a large family that could take her in. A child living ALONE in the huge Senju grounds was unacceptable to me. But i was a part of the minority and yet she carried forward with grace" Shisui was unable to form words wasn't hime-sama like three or something when she was found. He shivered at the thought of living alone without his father, turning away from the depressing thought he looked back at his father as he continued "I made sure that she had someone to support her. But I couldn't do it publically because the elders were against it. But I atleast made sure she at least knew how to behave because at that time she was second in line for the heir, Sakumo-san was the main teacher to her and he was of the same mind. Hence she was made to learn twice the amount of custom AND exercises to be benefitting of the title she was given. I remember when she started to show the beginning of her kekkai genkai." He sighed picking up his fork, Shisui had to blink at that, still silent by the news dropped at him. he also had the bringing up of an heir , the etiquettes were mind numbing PLUS learning the many family trees that he still mixed up"Just for the unofficial record she holds the record to be the youngest to do the biggest grand fireball technique till now. A genius like you are" he had paused "What I'm trying to say is that treat her like family and be proud to call her your sister and she'll give her life to save yours, like a true Uchiha."

/end of flashback/

Shisui was crossing the market area when he heard someone calling out for him. Hime-sama or rather nee-sama was waving at him the other carrying bags full of grocery. He crossed over to her side and waited patiently as she paid for the ice cream and greated him "Ohayo Shisui-kun.". Blinking at the cup of heavenly goodness he smiled up at her and said casually "Ohayo and Thank you, onee-sama" and then the both of them froze, Shisui hadn't actually meant to let the word slip but it did. Wide eyes as they looked at each other and he saw how the color of her eye change from pale blue to dark rich emerald green, the color had swirled like the Sharingan when the stages changed and it also became a bit misty. "You're very welcome my little prince." She smiled and he shuddered at the warm feeling that passed through him. "Ahem" someone coughed. Maika blinked her eyes and he was given a bigger smile that had her eye turn into twin half circles. "Kashi-kun, this is my new little brother Uchiha Shisui and Shisui-kun this is my best friend Hatake Kakashi. Anyway aren't you a bit late for the academy?" clutching his ice cream close to himself he ran at a full speed because Akuma sensei would never believe him even if he told him the truth. He had a sister and she was a princess.

* * *

Someone close to me suggested that i should allow the readers and viewers to ask questions about my self, so I'm going to answer any three questions if and when i get asked for every chapter, leave a name if you want or just ask as a guest. and if i find something worth answering the three questions rule maybe ignored. no personal questions please. thank you


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT YOU RECOGNIZE.

What if someone reached Kannabi Bridge to save Obito and bring him back to Konoha? What if that person is a part of Kakashi's past? A person he considered friend who vanished when he needed her the most. Slow updates. Obito alive and is in Konoha. Obito/Rin. Kaka/hp. Fem hp.

* * *

Danzo was looking at the files sitting on his desk, a new updated file that he had gotten his hands on recently. Senju Maika, the ace in Sarutobi's hand. No one knew where she was hidden all this time, but he had seen the result of the DNA test by his very own eyes; she indeed was a Senju. Sarutobi had kept her hidden so well that even the best of his spies didn't knew about her until the Hokage had introduced her to the village as a whole. The controversy surrounding her birth, of her parents and her grandparents their death and lives of her parents everything a huge mystery. He picked up the files to pursue through them.  
 _Name: Senju Maika; Age: 12; Rank: Jounin; Affiliation: spy and information gathering_

 _Kekkai genkai: Present. Unnamed till yet, based on emotions and intent, shape shifting, a very mild mokuton which could be a part of her kekkai genkai, ability to heal with mixing her kekkai genkai with chakra{very efficient}, animal empathy and speaking to reptiles and some other animal in their tongue, ability to form invisible unbreakable shield that can deflect A rank jutsu without breaking. Ability to deflect attention and other mind based technique._

 _Chakra nature element: very strong affinity to fire (have a control over the element without the use of hand signs) proficiency with other chakras as well; Basic weapon: a long staff with spear end, double-edged Kusarigama, proficient with all kind of blades and known user of battle fuinjutsu. A Front line fighter using Kusarigama and seal less fire technique with ease, leaving traps based on seals around the battle field._ _; Missions completed: unknown._

 _Bingo book entries in 3 nations, might be in the fourth after the war has ended for the use of poisons.  
Bingo book entries: 1. Iwa: approach with caution and in high number; known to use katon based technique without seals, do not engage if the hair is pitch black (a possible kekkai genkai or good at keeping up minute illusions). 2. Kumo: wanted dead or alive for thievery and mission sabotage, no known face for description; wears a mask and possible kekkai genkai of shape shifting (not enough proof) Approach with caution. 3. Kiri: flee on sight; do not engage unless you are a part of seven swordsmen, deadly with Kusarigama, known to use poisoned blades and air based poisons that are filled with unidentifiable components.  
_

 _Extra notes: Great grand-daughter of Nidaime Hokage Senju Tobirama and the founder Uchiha Madara also the heir to the Senju family (the title given up by Senju Tsunade), apprentice of White fang, famous across the countries for her ability to by pass any and all traps and seals with her new found ability to teleport with fire (no hand seals required, based on her kekkai genkai cropped up 19 months ago), known to experiment with chakra nature (that's how she found out her mokuton ability), IQ above 180, sabotage master, proficiency in fuinjutsu but not enough to be a master, known user of poison(makes her own poison that are mostly nature based, known to mix it with her kekkai genkai to make it more lethal), eidetic memory and a doubt that she has unlocked the Sharingan before she left the village, spy network intercrossing with the budding network of Jiraiya. One of the main reason that the village can spring out its shinobies that become prisoners of war from captivities. Known to be merciful if the situation calls for it._

After reading the rest of the file that held information collected by people who had seen her; he kept the file down and massaged his eyes, she was stronger that most of the people he knew, oh she may lose because of being less experienced but she always had an advantage of her kekkai genkai. It got him thinking, was the new manisfestation of the ability due to joining of the Uchiha and the Senju or was it her unknown parent a carrier of such abilities. He had lost his chance to get her into root, that sannin taking her out of the village. She even had Orochimaru backing her up. That snake had been so smug that she could converse with his summons in the snake tongue; he was as affectionate to her as Jiraiya was in his own twisted way. She made that man almost human. It was a curse and a boon; her powers had grown dramatically all unobserved and uncontrolled. He had seen her true power when that Hatake had died, the cold feeling of power emanating from her. He could still remember the feeling, almost as if the death god himself had blessed her with his very own fear inducing power. He drummed his fingers on the table thinking about the rumors that the Hatake brat having the Sharingan eye transplanted in him after he lost his. The transplantation was done without any medical instruments just plain use of chakra. He would have to keep an eye on the girl who did this; she had a promising future if she managed the complicated surgery on her own with no back up. He noted the name Nohara Rin in his scroll of possible recruit and rolled it up. He had a war to wage and the paperwork wasn't going to complete itself.

* * *

At the same time Sandaime Hokage was feeling his age after looking through the records of people in T&I department. Prisoners of wars, the spies captured, unfortunate people who were in the wrong place at the wrong time. They would be there till Orochimaru-kun and Jiraiya-kun came back and extracted all the useful information with the help of Yamanaka and then put seals on them with the presence of Minato-kun and Maika-chan. The information will be then put up in the records and the records sealed until the time when the required information was needed. He bought out the scrolls that were copied from the Iwa equivalent of forbidden scroll. The amount of new jutsu available for Konoha will be profiting for the future missions. He was so tired of this, the creak in his bones were like deaths bells. Come morning after the end of war peace treaty signed he was going to retire while he still had time. He had given up his life for the village. This once, just this once he wanted to be selfish. He had upcoming defenders of the village, he could see them and he was proud.

* * *

Maika barged into the Namikaze-Uzumaki home with a loud call "Tadaima. What's for lunch onee-sama?" removing her sandals and dropping her weapon pouch on the side table, she skipped inside the home. Kakashi was slower to enter; removing his sandals he also dropped his pouch next to her and moved in the house with casual grace. Maika was already sitting on Minato-sensei's side on the couch trying to look over the papers that he was trying to hide from her. He shifted suddenly and she fell on her side with an oomph and she turned his doe eye towards him. It was funny to watch his resolve crumble slowly. Kakashi simply pulled her braid to remove her attention from Minato-sensei. With a quick sigh of relief Minato-sensei cleared the table with flourish while Maika stuck her nose up at Kakashi. The scene was so domestic that Kushina felt as if she was looking at a flashback, when the kids were still kids, when they sat in Kushina's small apartment, when they waited for Sakumo-san to pick them up. Shaking her head to move away from the depressing thoughts she called them "The lunch is ready". After the lunch was finished Maika said her good bye's and left for the Senju clan compound, with a promise to come by tomorrow for some light training in the morning.

* * *

Minato knew that Maika-chan was gonna snap one of these days at Kakashi, its had been three days and Kakashi had very cleverly avoided going to the hospital to meet Obito-kun. He himself had gone to see him twice in the last three days; she had spoken to him last evening so here he was in the morning at 7 with her waking Kakashi up and frog marching him to the hospital. Not that Kakashi went there silently; he swore in so many different ways that it was too amusing to even admonish him for that. He knew that Kakashi-kun was nervous; the trauma of seeing a team mate almost die was a lot for him even if he was skilled enough to be a Jounin. Thankfully the hospital was not that busy given the time. Minato finally let Kakashi go and he took a few steps back as if he wanted to run. Maika-chan took hold of the backside of his t-shirt before he could take more than 4 steps. Pulling him back she took his shoulder and looked into his eye "Kashi-kun in there is a boy, a boy that was ready to give up his life for you. He thought of you as his friend and a precious person. He took your place under that fallen cave even after you were an utter bastard to him. He gave up his eye so that he could be with you even after he died. He was ready to die. Are you going to insult him by being a coward?" she was shaking him by the end of her short rant, she pushed him back and entered the room where Obito-kun was kept, leaving him standing there feeling like crap. Minato placed a hand on his on his shoulder and gently guided him inside the room where Maika-chan had propped an already awake Obito-kun on pillows.  
"Alright Uchiha-san I'm going to ask you some questions will you please answer them to me to the best of your ability?" Maika-chan said in a very professional voice picking up the chart of the side of his bed and started flipping through it. "You were the saved me, weren't youWho are you?" he asked instead. Maika-chan lowered the clipboard and looked at him. "I did. I couldn't allow you to die; you are precious to someone who is precious to me. And my name is Senju Maika." Obito-kun's breathing hitched "Haiiro-ji-san told me about you. You're the missing link of this generation of Uchiha family tree." She sighed and nodded "Can you tell me your name, age and rank for the record?" Obito-kun blinked his single eye and replied "err… my name is Uchiha Obito, I'm 15 year old and I'm a Chunin.""Your birthday is on?""February 10th" Obito was fascinated by her "how do you look like?" he blurted out. Maika smiled "the day you walk on water again will be the day I show you my face. So hurry up okay? That reminds me. Obito-kun you gave your eye to Kashi-kun, you know that the elder Uchihas would never allow that. You have a few choices before the news leaks out, the first would be taking the eye back and transplanting it back in you, the elders will choose this most probably and you might even be forced on the treat of expulsion from the clan." "I can't take it back; it was a gift" Obito started angrily as Maika held her hand up "The second choice would be getting you emancipated and moving you out if the clan compound. That way you will be out of the clan's jurisdiction. Both of your options have its pros and con."

All the while Kakashi could only stare at Obito. His left side was bandaged and so was his head along with his right eye socket. He just stood there watching him interact with Maika and when he heard the options he couldn't stop himself from saying "you can take it back" that bought Obito's attention at him. His lone eye widened and his eye became misty, not that Kakashi was any better. He moved to the bed and when he was within arms distance Obito pulled him into a hug. No one said a word as Kakashi shook with silent tears. "Stop crying Bakashi it doesn't suit you" Obito said in a low voice at which Kakashi snorted. Both of pulled back and Obito shook his head "It was a gift Kakashi as I said before; I'm not taking it back. I think I might move in with you. What do you say?" Obito smiled at him. "Maybe I might even get a peak at what you look like under the mask." At that Kakashi deliberately pulled his mask down slowly. Obito's eyes were wide when he saw Kakashi's full face for the first time and he covered his mouth to hide his snickers. "Kami-sama you're almost pretty like a girl no wonder you wore a mask" He was chortling clutching his sides. Kakashi rolled his eyes but didn't pull his mask up. Then he noticed Maika staring at him, her eyes were wide pale pink. She blinked them and quickly and looked away. Clearing her throat she continued "you'll need therapy for a few months before you are even allowed back in the field. I'll ask Jii-sensei to send you the emancipation form by tomorrow. Unfortunately you won't be discharged for a few weeks until you are at least able to move on your own. Do you have any questions?"

* * *

 **Read and review. Before anyone could start saying that i'm making Maika very strong remember that magic is based on intent and Maika doesn't has anyone to say that no you can't do this. So with her intent she do stuff that technically has no limit. HOW MANY WANT OBITO TO MOVE IN WITH KAKASHI? please leave an answer. There probably will be a time skip in the next chapter. Have fun.**


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT YOU RECOGNIZE.

What if someone reached Kannabi Bridge to save Obito and bring him back to Konoha? What if that person is a part of Kakashi's past? A person he considered friend who vanished when he needed her the most. Slow updates. Obito alive and is in Konoha. Obito/Rin. Kaka/hp. Fem hp.

* * *

Astral plain

"How long do you think it will take her to find the staff?" The man with bright red hair asked her sister who had equally bright red hair if not a bit brighter. She turned towards her brother away from the 'Well of Worlds' looking at him as the well showed an image of a red head girl child helping a black head boy child. She smiled softly and sighed while looking at the girl child once more. "The old monkey will know when to send her to search for the staff. When the time is right he will reveal the truth to her, of her arrival and her true home. And if it's too late we might as well take a look at the continents. It's almost a decade to my solitary confinement, I'm sure we can take a few days off, can't we brother mine?" the tomoe's in her eyes spinning lazily in content in her bright purple eyes. The male could once give a fond exasperated sigh as he smiles at her elder sister who was looking at him impishly; people can't say that she wasn't dedicated. It might be for the wrong purpose but she was dedicated.

* * *

Mortal plain

It was a month since Obito had been crushed under the caves, and for the second time in his life he had someone who had complete and total faith in him just after they had met. She was there when the hordes of Uchiha elders had come barging in his room; screaming and in hysterics (as much as they could show) that he had given his eye to an outsider. She had blazed in his room, power crackling around her, her hair pitch black and eyes as black as his. But, but it covered him in a protective cover it felt like bathing after a hard summer working under the sun, like the cool balm his grandmother uses when he gets burn from using katon continuously, or that first sip of water after a hard workout. It cooled him, comforted him to his core (later Kakashi had said that even though she was a fire type her intent was like water, cool calm and soothing). The Uchihas had taken a step back when they saw her clad in black armor, her Naginata held up her weight as she leaned on it so very casually, head tilted on the right side as she observed them. She had them squirming for a good 20 minutes, no one said a word. She had shaken her head ruefully and gave them a scroll and ushered them out of the room in such a cheerful voice that even he knew it was fake. For years Rin-chan-chan was the only light in his life but now, now he has an inferno, now he felt lighter, like something had changed in his _**very blood**_ , a new strength in him that he had never felt before.

And acceptance; Kakashi had finally accepted him; he had felt him more than once in his hospital room in dead of the night; Kakashi would come in through the window, check for his pulse with slightly shaking hands and after a shaky breath of relief he would disappear just as he came. Kushina-san had cried for him threatening him even as she held him close almost as if making sure if he really was there; her chocked voice as she let her emotions slip through, of the threat to bring him back from dead if he died before he could become a Jounin, the whispers of soft breath on his hair as she clutched him even tighter. Minato- sensei was proud of him carding his calloused slim fingers through his hair; it couldn't have been easy for him Obito thought and something warm fluttered in his chest, he had always felt that he was being left behind that Minato-sensei favored other two of their team above him, but sensei's presence twice a day was soothing to his soul, just like Kakashi he came to see if he was still there. And Rin-chan-chan, Rin-chan-chan was closer to him, after being yelled at when he woke up for the first time, he had comforted her in raspy voice; her tears stinging his heart as she stuttered to never talk to him again if he did anything of that sort ever again, and promises were exchanged to get better so that something like this never happen again. He had apologized as he felt his consciousness slipping and that he would always come back for her even if it meant cheating death. She was there when she had time sneaking him food and sweets and tell him about the gossip around the village. Hell even his own grandmother had given him her silent approval by signing his emancipation forms, she had smiled at him after cracking his skull and given him the deeds of their home. He had stared at her blankly but she smiled and explained "Obi-kun youre a Chunin now, you have something to fight for, something to protect, us Uchihas we love with everything we have and when that love is gone we spiral into madness if we don't have an anchor. You grounded me for years my child after the death of your father if it weren't for you I would have been driven to madness. You are the heir to Madara's blood, the eldest of you three, you could be the one to bear the curse or you could be our salvation. It is in your blood to be destined for greatness and one my mortal body has given up I have willed my eye to be transplanted into yours The deed is a gift to you from me my dear heart. You are my sole heir and you have always made me proud" and as He cried in his grandmothers arms the in this world and the next Senju Maika had his loyalty, and he would kill for her and be killed if it meant that she lived. He had his precious people and he would train his mind body and soul so that he could protect them to the best of his abilities.

* * *

The next month saw him getting through his therapies at a stunning rate. Minato- sensei had left for the iwa battle front two weeks ago and Kushina was running ragged with the barrier corps and the fuinjutsu division. Kakashi and Rin-chan-chan were send with different cells of Chunin on missions. While Maika-hime spent 4 days out of the week with him. He had seen her on the verge of collapsing but she had made sure he did his light training without any discomfort. She was dedicated to her work, within those two months he could say that he was glad that she paid attention to him. Because even though he wasn't a genius of any kind she showed him that he was worth it, that he was worth all the trouble and just for that he was going to do his very best. The month after that was grueling training, with taijutsu being brushed up and her allowing him to copy a few jutsu in her arsenal. He was given a crash course in basic fuinjutsu till his hands cramped, and practice in healing minor wounds. He was trained to his bones everyday and if Maika-hime was not present or if she didn't give him a scroll to pursue, a Jounin or a tokujo would be assigned to him and they happily help him brush up his skills. He was promised that once he was back in field he will be allowed to choose a weapon of his choice to master.

Instead of moving into Kakashi's home Obito had moved into the Senju clan compound on the reasons that the compound was more secure that the Hatake home. The estate was sprawling with trees and traditional houses but such a sorry sight. He knew that Uchihas right now had around 150 or something people but Senju's were down to two. The whole estate was silent but Obito hadn't commented on that, instead he kept on chatting and thinking out loud. "and is that tree supposed to be of that shape?" hime had laughed at where he was pointing "yes it is, Hashirama-oji sama made that specifically for Mito-oba sama on their first wedding anniversary" the tree in question was an old oak tree in the shape of heart. She led him through various gardens and green houses that were kept up by Yamanaka clan. She had then led him into the second grandest home of the whole compound. She opened the door and led him in and through a several hallways, "the other home is Tsuna-hime's, the weapon armory is there, but here" she pushed the door in and allowed him to go in there first. It was a library "Tobirama-oji sama's personal library" she whispered to him. Even though he wasn't a person who would sit down and read, giving up a chance to go through Nidaime-sama's personal library? He's not stupid. He was settled into one of the rooms in the family section with his artifacts collected by some Genin team. After being added to the barrier that allowed people to enter the Senju compound Maika gave a free reign over the house. Only asking him not to go in the shrine at the back of the property or enter the main house. Obito was free to do what he wanted after he finished his daily exercise regime which was getting more complicated (little did he know that Maika had slowly eased him into lighter ANBU regime) and he was pulled into the books like a moth drawn to a flame. The first time Kakashi had seen him with a book was memorable. He had removed his mask once he entered the compound and searched for him throughout the estate to find him sitting up a Hashirama tree. Kakashi had almost slipped after he gained balance they sat together and debated on the book. The book was on chakra and he saw the quirk of Kakashi's lips when they finally settled down.

What Kakashi didn't know was that Obito was almost ready for the field work. It was trial run to see if his body was actually ready for field or not and hence on Kakashi's next field operation Obito and Maika-hime were to be back up after she finishes a small mission in the grass country before they tail them. He couldn't wait to see Bakashi's face when he greets him on the field. It was then an ANBU messenger spoofed on a higher branch on the tree they were sitting in. "Hatake- san, Uchiha- san your presence is required at the western gates" with that he spoofed away just as he came. Both frowning at each other when Kakashi raised single eyebrow at him and he shrugged at the silent question.

The western gate was filled with families waiting for the battalions to come back. According to the rumors a summon was sent beforehand to warn the village of incoming shinobies. They found Maika-hime standing with the head of the Hyuuga clan waiting like everyone else. Almost 45 minutes later they saw the first squad coming in. Obito saw Maika-hime tear up as she jogged up to the incoming procession. She leaped at the figure leading them back and hugged him, both him and Kakashi followed her and they heard the man berating the hime. The man turned out to be one of the sannin; Orochimaru. "how many times have I told you not to tackle a shinobi returning from a mission….." he had heard about the man, he was said to be cruel and ruthless and cold but seeing him berate hime he did the mistake to snorting. Molten golden eyes turned to him and he had the weird urge to flee his instinct screamed 'flee, flee, flee, predator, predator, predator' his joints locked and the man assessed him. "nii-sama stop scaring him" Maika-hime saved him from the piercing gaze. Orochimaru-san placed a hand on her head and took a calming breath. "Can I at least go home and have a day's break before you start doing something stupid?" he asked her. She just smiled at him waved walking backward "I swear chibi I'll feed you to Manda myself if you something stupid. I do not wish to listen to Jiraiya berate me. Chibi, chibi… " and she disappeared into the crowd. Orochimaru san then turned to face Kakashi "you will keep an eye on her. Both of you" he looked over me once again and then walked in. "was it just me to get this sudden urge to flee from him is common?" he asked Kakashi once he was sure the snake sannin was truly gone. "He has that effect on people, but he is a genius of his own category. Not to mention one of the sannin."

Obito looked heavenwards and thinks 'his life if definitely changing. And he hoped it was for the best' smiling at the people around him and looking around for Maika-hime.

* * *

the harry potter charecters will be introduced in 4 or 5 chapters. thank you for the reviews.


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT YOU RECOGNIZE.

What if someone reached Kannabi Bridge to save Obito and bring him back to Konoha? What if that person is a part of Kakashi's past? A person he considered friend who vanished when he needed her the most. Slow updates. Obito alive and is in Konoha. Obito/Rin. Kaka/hp. Fem hp.

* * *

Obito was observing Maika-hime as she meditated. Today she was wearing an elegant traditional black kimono with silver obi wrapped around her waist. It was one of those days, when the dead were buried; a mass funeral for the brave shinobies and kunoichies of Konoha, who will be laid to rest at the setting sun. He wondered if not for the kind hime would he be one of those to be buried today. He took a shuddering breath as his eye filled; blinking away he waited for her to be ready to leave. He himself was wearing a traditional black kimono that was laid out on his bed; the whole up do was mildly uncomfortable but nothing he wasn't used too. Finally hime gave a deep sigh as she stood up; her hair was up in a simple hairdo a half up half down one which had a single Senju heirloom comb instead of that crown. He offered his hand for her to hold on too as they made way to the ceremony.

Maika had left Obito-kun in Rin-chan's vicinity as she made her way further way up. She was going to be standing behind Jii-sensei as her status demanded. The whispers had already started as she slowly made her way through the crowd 'genius' 'princess' 'powerful' 'prodigy' 'reviving the Senju clan' where the common once along with 'dangerous' 'shrewd' 'unemotional' 'threatening ability' 'already making her name'. She scowled under her mask at them, do good then you're over confident, do bad then you're not good enough. She took the rooftop to reach the Hokage tower faster; the stupidity was getting to her. Standing beside Orochi-nii-sama at the terrace of the Hokage tower, she leaned in his side wrapping him in her power to remind him that he's not alone here. In return he kept his hand on her head while they stood on the side while the Hokage-sama addressed the population that had gathered to hear him. They then proceeded to the burial ground where she waited till the bodies were buried. Once the last grave was filled she broke away from the crowd as summoned her staff. Pulling the power from within her she raised the staff and bought it down with a low thud and the graveyard was filled with flowering plants and crowd gasped at the display. When a runner came up to Jii-sensei and gave him a scroll, he looked straight at her and waved her forward. The scroll was handed to her.

 ** _Salutations Hokage-sama_**

 ** _By the time this scroll reaches you were might as well be dead. A battalion of over 500 Iwa shinobies are marching towards Konoha with a plan to lay siege or damage as much as they can before they die. Namikaze Minato has gone to intercept them alone against our wishes. We are going to block the way that leads back to konoha. We need backup as a the second batallion that is going to move in 2 days time has moved forward and will reach the pass by the dawn of sun. The orders to the attack will start with the approximate time we guess it will take for the news to reach you. We are near the Ryuu pass that leads to the old temple of Inari in Iwa._**

 ** _May the will of fire burn forever brightly in our soul even after death._**

 ** _Captain Uchiha Yamahiro._**

"Prepare for a team of first response teams and Medic Nin and add a few trackers in the mix. We leave in 10 minutes." Several people hoped away to get the teams ready when Hokage nodded the consent. "Bring them back alive hime." Jii-sensei said to her as she moved away. Pulsing her chakra thrice she got the response from the back of the crowd. The letter still in hand she flamed directly beside Kakashi. Shoving the letter at him she asked Rin and Obito for their weapon pouch as Kakashi read through the letter. "Sensei is so dead when Kushina san gets the message that he did something so monumentally…." He waved the letter around to get the message across. The said letter was snatched by Obito who along with Rin read along with him. Getting extra weapons she flamed to the northern gate where the team was already forming. Clapping twice she got their attention "everyone we are on a time limit, if the expected people don't arrive in the next 3 minutes we are leaving. Form a group of two heavy hitter, one medic and one tracker in one team. All the Hyuuga please distribute your-self equally. And remember 'We' are coming back alive." There was no cheer as the time was ticking away. At the end of three minutes a group of 120 people gathered; she asked everyone to hold onto someone, to come closer and that it might be a bit uncomfortable. She gathered power from both of her cores and let it saturate her and the area around her as she bought her staff down with force. A seal began to bloom from where the staff struck the ground. The pressure became high as flames began to swirl around the seal and like a tornado it went higher and higher and suddenly they vanished without a noise, only a seal was left where they were standing and the air saturated with a lot of chakra.

They appeared 1 kilometer away from the pass to regroup. Her breath was coming in a short gasp; this was the first time she took so many people with her. She took a look at the people around her to make sure nothing was amiss and everyone was safe. The people using chakra to cool their body down and within 5 minutes they moved for the hidden battalion in the Ryuu pass. She led them through the foliage as was met with 2 people in Konoha uniform. "May the will of fire burn forever" "brightly in our soul even after death. I come with backup" the password was correct and now the cheer was raised with the added 80 shinobies the count of the battalion reached at 300 people. She smiled at them and moved to speak with captain Uchiha "Namikaze is near the old hogomoro clan ground of clan warring era" he said before she could ask. "Thank you captain" she moved away pulling energy for another jump.

"Wait…" she blinked as the man muttered to himself. She observed the man standing in front of him. Classic Uchiha she could say dark brown hair and black eyes, slim build with wiry muscles. She raised an eyebrow in silent question. He finally removed a ring from his weapon pouch and held it out for her. "I'm one of the last of Tajima Uchihas line." She stopped breathing for a while. "My grandfather was a bastard child yes, but powerful in his own way. He was given this ring as an acknowledgment from Madara Uchiha. It's an heirloom of our clan." Our clan, her eyes filled with tears and she looked away. He took her hand and laid it in her palm and closed her fist over it. "I acknowledge you as a part of my family, and if I return I'd like to get to know my niece. Please keep this safe, it's yours even if _they_ won't accept it." She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Then I await your return….. Uncle" she gave him a watery smile and she flamed away.

* * *

It was a massacre. Plain and simple as she looked at the battle field in horror. She carefully walked down the path littered with body to where Namikaze Minato was sobbing. His hiraishin kunai littered liberally around the ground. He was crying, not the loud crying just heaving of shoulders, hitching breath and tears that ran down his face as it finally hit what he had done. She walked up to him making sure her kimono was making noise as to not startle him. She knelt in front of him and bought his chin up so that she could see his eyes. Regret and pain, regret of taking so many lives, pain of destroying so many future. "I can't say you did the right thing Minato-kun. But maybe with this the war may end." She told him wiping away his tears even though it was futile. Her kimono and hair was soaking with blood but she sat there with the man who was still sobbing.

The worst part of having a battle was the after math. She made 6 clones of herself and they began to arrange the bodies while keeping an eye on Minato-kun, she removed the weapons and untied the hatai-ate and kept it on the chest. It took them 3 hours to lay the body in line and remove the weapons from all of them. By that time Minato-kun had calmed down considerably. His clothes were blood soaked and sticky. His eyes were puffy and red and he had a slump in his shoulders. 'He will need a bit of therapy' she though looking at his now lifeless eye. She sealed the weapons in a scroll and surprisingly she found 18 summoning scrolls which were sealed as well. It seemed a part of their plan was to unleash summons on the village. That would have been disastrous if the plan had worked. But oh well new stuff for me..…"the summons will go in Hokage vault Mai-chan." Oh he saw; Maika pouted at that and turned to give him the best puppy dog eye she could manage. He looked absolutely unimpressed "just a few" she bargained. His eye twitched as he looked at her still unimpressed. She slumped her shoulders thinking that she could simply…. "No flitching it either" damn.

They waited until a group of 7 Iwa reached the massacred ground. Their horror was unfathomable as they looked at the rows upon rows of bodies. All their eyes turned to her as she moved to meet them. She wondered how she looked, hair and kimono drenched in blood, a staff clenched in her hand and still she moved gracefully. Reaching a few feet from them she spoke to them. "A siege would have laid today on Konoha if Namikaze Minato hadn't stopped them here." A careful wave of her hand to where Minato-kun was standing; Alone surrounded with bodies that he had killed. "A whole village full of mourning people would have died. Civilians who don't have the power to defend themselves, all that would have been left would have been a ghost town. Tch, you people are so moronic I don't want to comprehend it. This is a message to your Tsuchikage that even though the war that he started might have waged on all of us. Konoha will still remain standing even if the moon breaks down." She pointed at the field "This will be end result to anyone who tries to harm what is ours. Be thank full that we are leaving you the dead to be buried with respect unlike you who doesn't know the common courtesy to at least leave behind something for the families. We are leaving but remember we will fight for our people till our dying breath. For the tree may be damaged but it will never die until there are one those who protect her." With that she walked away from them. That was the biggest insult to any ninja. Someone showing their back to them, it was a silent message that you don't scare me and that I'm more powerful. Walking up to Minato-kun she clasped his elbow and they flamed away.

It was only after that she was inside konoha's wall that she began shaking. The flaming took a toll on her body and the sealing was not easy either after flaming. She looked at the man standing next to her, he was shaking as well. Chakra exhaustion probably as well as mental and emotional strain, they walked a deserted Konoha towards the hokage tower. Let them sleep she thought because we are awake and fighting. Once sitting in the war room minato-kun gave his report to the war counsel in a monotone voice devoid of all emotions, many shinobies winced at the number that had been killed in the time frame. It will go down as one of the bloodiest and shortest battle in the shinobies history.

* * *

thanks for the reviews. and all the follows and favorites.


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT YOU RECOGNIZE.

What if someone reached Kannabi Bridge to save Obito and bring him back to Konoha? What if that person is a part of Kakashi's past? A person he considered friend who vanished when he needed her the most. Slow updates. Obito alive and is in Konoha. Obito/ Rin. Kaka/ hp. Fem hp.

* * *

Ohnoki stared at the sketch that had been presented to him. A massacre; a total massacre of his forces, he was tired of the war _a war that he started_. His whole country lied in tatters, generations lost, geniuses' dead and the amount of people he had to bury were still rising. His mind repeated the words that were meant for him. _"A siege would have laid today on Konoha if Namikaze Minato hadn't stopped them here. A whole village full of mourning people would have died. Civilians who don't have the power to defend themselves, all that would have been left would have been a ghost town. Tch, you people are so moronic I don't want to comprehend it. This is a message to your Tsuchikage that even though the war that he started might have waged on all of us. Konoha will still remain standing even if the moon breaks down. This will be end result to anyone who tries to harm what is ours. Be thank full that we are leaving you the dead to be buried with respect unlike you who doesn't know the common courtesy to at least leave behind something for the families. We are leaving but remember we will fight for our people till our dying breath. For the tree may be damaged but it will never die until there are one those who protect her."_ He once again focused on the sketch he had been given by a meek Chunin of his. The whole background was painted black with rows of body lying there but the main focus was on the red haired girl… no not girl, a demon or better yet a goddess… a goddess of war, with blood stained kimono, clutching that staff of hers and her angel that bastard blond Namikaze. The preliminary reports showed that the death happened in quick succession; he had probably used that teleporting seal of his and that means she was his back up that had arrived late. The bastard had killed the last best of his forces. With a sigh he moved away from the sketch to look at the paperwork. Giving an undignified groan he began working through them ignoring the sketch, he'd had the sketch put down in history books as the _**Senso no Megami**_ ; A fitting name for the princess of Senju. After that he will begin writing the peace treaty, he winced at the thought, at least Sarutobi will be soft hearted on them he prayed.

* * *

Obito knew Maika-hime had trouble sleeping within the first week staying in the clan compound as he had the scare of his life when he had stumbled upon her meditating; to find a pair of green orbs hovering in absolute darkness had been enough to make him scream. Only once hime had turned on the lights had him calming down, Maika-hime had confessed being an insomniac so that he was aware of the fact. After that it was pure observation to differentiate at when she was sleeping and when she was meditating (deep red when sleeping and pitch black when meditating). So after finishing his morning training he found her slumped over a scroll with her face still covered in mask on the kitchen table even though she was wearing house clothes had him shaking his head in fond amusement. Maika-hime always wore full sleeved t-shirt never showing her skin above her wrist or even her legs above ankle; not that he asked her why, she was putting up with him and that was enough for him. Signifying that she really was asleep was her hair that was unbound with that gaudy crown missing, and it fell in tight curls in deep red color falling around her shoulders and reaching the floor as slept on. Her breaths deep and even made her shoulder go up and down and even with knowing that she would have a Kirk in her neck at the sleeping position he didn't have the heart or guts to wake her up so he quietly started the breakfast with keeping an eye on her sleeping form making sure not to make a lot of noise knowing that she would wake up grumpy if her sleep was broken once she actually fell asleep and he wasn't in a mood to be pranked. He shook his right hand as the pins and needles started to move over his whole side, its intensity very mild in comparison how it felt in the beginning.

Once the simple breakfast of rice and miso soup was made he started placing it in five sets of utensil. Just as he placed the last bowl down Kakashi and Rin came in halting at seeing Maika-hime's sleeping form. Rin-chan took the seat beside Maika-hime careful not to shake her while Kakashi went back out probably to make sure that Shisui-kun didn't make a lot of noise. The shock that his baby cousin knew his savior had been well shocking. He didn't know that they knew each other until she had basically kidnapped him from the hospital barely giving him time to wear the hoodie that was thrown at him and then dragging him to the academy during the break time to meet Shisui. The smile that had lit his face on seeing him... _Him,_ had sent warm feeling to his whole body. After promising Shisui-kun that he won't leave him again he finally felt all the eyes on them or rather the eyes of Shisui-kun's friends was on him had been jarring. Then he realized it wasn't him they were staring at, it was the girl beside him. She had then proceeded to proclaim Shisui-kun as his favorite baby cousin and gave him a crown made up of morning glories, iris and amaryllis and eye-smiling at his wide eye look as she crowned him. The Yamanaka in his class there whispered loudly that the flowers signified affection, royalty and pride. The fact that she had used her mokuton in front of everyone to create the crown had left everyone breathless. She had then tapped her forehead to Shisui-kun's before taking her leave to return him to his bed in the hospital. His right side paining fiercely due to unexpected exercise that he had done unexpectedly. The entrance of Kakashi and Shisui-kun made him blink out of his memory as they took the seat across the sleeping princess trying not to make very loud noise.

It wasn't until they were half way through the breakfast that the hime jerked awake. The three boys has the pleasure to see her gem like sleepy green eyes before they turned into light grey, she blinked once she was awake enough to notice them. "Ohayo" she smiled still sleepy as she looked at everyone present. All of them replied back while she excused herself to get fresh. Kakashi then turned to him "how many hours do you think she slept?" he asked in a whisper and he replied just as silently "4 hours at the very least because she would have at least started tea for herself if she was awake after 5a.m. but she returned home pretty late so I'm not exactly sure". After that the mood would then pickup with Rin-chan asking Shisui-kun about his academy studies. His cousin was blabbering about how the students treat him a bit better, and then complaining about fan girls and fan boys that he had suddenly gotten due to the fact that he knew Maika-hime making them all laugh. Maika-hime would join them 20 minutes later with her hair tied up as usual and fully stocked for leaving at a minute's time at the end of his ranting tirade.

"So Kashi-kun what time are you leaving for your next assignment?" Maika asked once the breakfast was cleared away and Shisui had left for academy. "Today at 1 in the afternoon hime; a cell of 7 Chunin will be going along, it's to the outpost near Ame." She nodded at him. "I'll see you after you return then." She said as they were leaving "I will meet you at the gates don't leave before that" she shouted at their retreating back as she got a wave without him turning back as an acknowledgement. She ignored the silent muttering of Obito-kun of bakashi and idiots.

* * *

It was one of those rare times that he finally got to be alone Sarutobi Hiruzen thought with a wince as he arched his back. He moved to stand at the window to look down at the village below him, it was still prospering. He had kicked everyone out including his personal ANBU bodyguards for this and activated the seal it that barred anyone from entering until he deactivated it. Finally he moved towards his sensei's portrait that hung in the office and pushed it to the side. Behind the portrait of Senju Tobirama was a sealed vault that could only be opened by him and him alone. Smearing his blood on the seal he took a step back. He clearly remembered the day when he found his sensei's legacy.

/Flashback/

He was having the reoccurring dreams for months now; the same clearing again and again with whispers of his name. The urge was so very strong today so he slowly slipped away from his home in the dead of night to finally see what the hell was going on with him. He left a note on the low table in the kitchen that he was going out for some urgent work and that he loved them all. Moving in a fast pace he reached the clearing that was haunting his dreams for so long, he climbed up a tree and carefully hid his chakra so that he would have an advantage of surprise. He didn't have to wait long as a sharp light shot into clearing and a seal bloomed from where it struck the ground and a portal opened. And from in there came out a man with bright red hair tied up in a knot once he checked the clearing he motioned someone else through the portal. A lady came out carrying a small bundle "I know where I will portal brother you don't have to act so paranoid." She had the same red hair which was unbound as they reached her calves. "It's alright Hiruzen, we know you are here and we mean you no harm. Come out my little monkey, won't you at least great me?". He carefully came down the tree he was hiding in, he recognized her; she was the one Tobirama sensei had summoned once and that she had decided to stay with them.

Oh Kami-sama, it was truly her. "Ke…." "Shh…. Don't say the name little monkey. Name carries power" he was shushed by the lady. He scowled at the nickname she had given him when he was young, yes knew her from the time when he was a child. She was often there with Tobirama sensei and had helped the village security also getting smashingly along with Mito-sama. She had trained him and she was the one who had given him the location of monkey contract. He looked at her, pure red hair with purple eyes of Rinnegan with flawless beauty. It was as if she hadn't aged a day and he could almost trick himself to believe that any moment his sensei would come around and berate then for wasting time and Kinage-kun would mimic his father in exaggeration. She smiled at him with tears in her eyes making them shimmery as if they were thinking the same thing as removed the cloth covering whatever she carried.

He took a sharp breath at that color of hair that the child carried. Kami-sama it was an Uzumaki. He looked into her eye silently questioning her. She kissed the girls forehead carefully almost as if she was the most precious thing in the world for her and materialized a necklace on her, carefully tucking it in the blanket. With a calming breath she handing him the child and stepped back "Her name is Senju Maika. Qaida-chan had summoned me after you separated from them to take a different route; but they were ambushed before the meeting point. Kinage-kun was already dead and she was barely breathing when I reached them; my summoning leaching the last of her energy. Her only request was to keep Aya-hime away from the village until she was strong enough to hold up the pressure of having an Uchiha mother and Senju father."

She looked lost in her memory "Tobirama had already been incapacitated by Kinkaku unit, killing them with his last his technique as he fell along with them and you had already left for the village. I was there when they gave you the hat with Aya-chan, I saved her but I couldn't bring her back to you since she had her destiny somewhere else. But today I bring you little Aya-hime's daughter, the child you hold has destiny in both of the world." She gave him a huge scroll. "In the scroll there is everything you will require to make a background for her. Keep her safe my little monkey, because I couldn't, make her strong because she is destined to be great. I will return for her in…" With that both of the red heads disappeared in a thunder clap, suddenly leaving him alone with the slumbering child and a huge scroll. The clearing was silent as he gazed on the child with hope; hope that maybe this will bring his errant student back to the village. "It will be done as you wish my lady." He vowed as he began his journey home with someone precious to his heart; a legacy of his friend, a legacy of his sensei. Maybe Asuma-chan and Heero-kun will come to love the little princess and see her like family and Biwako will love to have a daughter to spoil. There will be hell raised but come morning he will introduce the village to the newest member of the Senju clan; Senju Maika.

/Flashback end/

It was time he decided as he removed the old scroll from its hiding and opened it on the floor. At the very end of the scroll there was a drawing of a staff with its last known location. _**Sunpo Ryoko**_ was the staff's name and the Uzumaki's were its last holders. He took a mission scroll and wrote down the characteristics of the staff and the mission parameter. Rolling it up, he placed it in desk drawer. Rolling up the huge scroll and placing the said scroll back in its hidden vault he deactivated the seals and took his place behind the desk. Sighing as he looked the paper work, Kami-sama he was ready to retire. His ANBU guards took their place back and Orochimaru came in to take his seat at the low table placed in his office to help him through the paperwork. "Call for Maika-chan" he said to the aloud and one of his ANBU went away to call for her. It was time he decided; to tell her truth of who she really was.

* * *

hi people. Wish you a verry funny April fools day. A treat for all in the form of new chapter. thanks for the reviews. have fun reading.


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT YOU RECOGNIZE.

What if someone reached Kannabi Bridge to save Obito and bring him back to Konoha? What if that person is a part of Kakashi's past? A person he considered friend who vanished when he needed her the most. Slow updates. Obito alive and is in Konoha. Obito/ Rin. Kaka/ hp. Fem hp.

* * *

Orochimaru could say that he had been floating when both Tsunade and Jiraiya had left the village; Tsunade leaving out of grief and Jiraiya leaving for duty. It was one of those restless nights that he had been tossing and turning in his bed that someone had knocked on his door at 3 a.m. he was ready to rip someone into shreds as he had stomped to the door. Opening his door to find his sensei standing holding a blanket with a blank look had him ushering him into the house. All of the team Hiruzen knew that Orochimaru was a closet mother hen when he decided that someone was worth it, so finding his sensei with the blank look had him worried. He sat with his sensei on the low table and automatically accepting the bundle that was passed to him.

He had pulled back the blanket to look at what his sensei had passed him. And he had stilled as he saw the child with that color of hair, red (just like the color of spilled blood his mind supplied) his sensei was busy with the scroll with a sharp eye looking through the information at an alarming rate. He could literally see the ideas being made and discarded at a high speed. So he relaxed and allowed his sensei to work. He had looked up his sensei in terror when the child had moved, stilling when he saw that his sensei was too grossed in the scroll. Finding a pair of green (greener than that green emeralds that _that_ Noble had worn on that mission) eyes staring at him in confusion, then her lips had wobbled and tears filled her eyes "NO… no I mean no no no don't cry child Shh Shh." He had tried shushing her and bouncing her in his arms before she could start crying.

He wiped the tears and allowed the child to sit up and look at him. Her hair falling around her face in a massive afro; they were very carefully brushed out to make sure there were no tangles in them with several clips keeping it away from her face. Soft chubby face with a button nose and eyes that looked like carefully crafted gems with long red eye lashes that curled naturally. She would grow up to be beautiful his mind supplied. She had blinked at him lazily in curiosity before scrunching her face again. And he was the first to see her change forms (he will deny to his dying breath that he had squeaked in surprise looking at a mini him).

But now looking at her tremble while the she passed the scroll to her partner, he had to shut down his instinct to comfort her. "I thought we were going to be Kakashi's back-up? What changed?" she questioned shakily.

* * *

Maika took a careful breath after reading the mission parameter. What was going on around her? People were accepting her left, right and centre. The ring that she had gotten yesterday was carefully kept in a box that housed all of her Uchiha bits and pieces that she had gotten over the years. And now this….a chance to see here great grandmothers birthplace. She had learned again and again that anything remotely of her past always ends up destroyed or out of her reach ("I'll tell you when the time's right hime. Have a bit of patience hime" Jii-sensei shushing her when she asked). What was the fates playing at, hadn't they had enough of her yet? Her hands shook lightly as she passed the mission scroll to Obito-kun. "I thought we were going to be Kakashi's back-up? What changed?" she asked with a shaky voice. "The massacre happened; there will be slight break in the war if not the war officially ending. During this confusion I want you to go to the Uzu ruins and get everything that you can salvage." Jii-sensei explained. "The Kiri have kept an eye on all the routes to Uzu ruins and this might be one of the only chance we might get to get the staff. The only reason it hasn't been plundered by the other nations is because the Uzumaki's with dying breath put up a seal that only one of their blood and who the seal considers worthy can go past the barriers. The staff is an ancient relic from the time of Rikudou Senin. In the myths it's said that he used the staff to travel between dimensions and that it itself contains a sliver of his power."

"Hokage-sama you think we might be able to enter the seals? I'm not even of the Uzumaki's blood." Obito started. "You will keep an eye out for the enemy Obito-kun. One of the reasons why you are being sent, even if you are not up to your best capacity you have the Sharingan which will help with your mission. And above all I have faith in you." Obito's chest puffed and he nodded eager to please his leader. "You will leave with cell that Kakashi-kun is leading. So you have approximately 2 hours to prepare; safe journey."

Maika-hime had already flamed away leaving Obito standing awkwardly in the hokage's office. He saw the old man slump behind his desk wearily rubbing between his eyes. But before he could make an awkward retreat he was stopped "Sit down Obito-kun" Hokage-sama said in a tired voice. He carefully sat at the low table in front of the shinobi. "Chibi is going to go through several life changes experience in the coming years" Hokage-sama started carefully. "All through my life I've had people to support me, made sure that I had an anchor." He continued slowly. "Hime is part Uchiha and as the saying goes 'no one is more dangerous than an Uchiha without something to anchor their feelings'. She has a bad track record of having these emotional anchors."

Hokage-sama passed him a book "open it." He carefully opened it. The first picture was of Orochimaru-sama with a very cute kid who was smiling in the photo. He flipped the page and saw two kids and a preteen sitting together in sand-pit playing. And one of them had a mask on. He flipped back to the first page again his Sharingan spinning. This is how hime had looked when she was a kid. He slowly traced the photo carefully not to damage it. "That's the only photo we have of her without her mask on. She was a very strong sensor, strong enough that she knew about emotions and could sense them even when she was three." He paused carefully choosing his words. "When the word got out that there was a child Senju there was uproar. And once it was confirmed that she was of Tobirama-sensei's legacy it became even worse. She refused to meet anyone other than a selected few." He continued flipping through the album carefully now. After some photos he came across one with the now dead Hyuuga matriarch who had hime sitting next to her. The Hyuuga twins were sitting in the background covered in black spot marks all over their pristine clothes. "Hyuuga Hisami was killed in an assassination attempted on Mai. That was the first loss that awakened her version of mokuton."

He continued flipping through the album at a slower pace listening to the stories behind some photos. He then reached a photo that had him snorting. "She had accepted Sakumo as her sensei or rather she had tailed him until he had accepted her. She found her first friend in Kakashi-kun and a family in the Hatake household. After that her skills sky rocketed to high heavens due to the rigorous training regime she was made to follow and pulled Kakashi-kun along with her." In the photo her hair was startlingly eye searing orange and it looked like she was cackling at Kakashi who was drowning in some type of substance. "It's a mixture of dango sauce, honey and eggs." He saw a few more of them until it was of her standing in black kimono with a backpack on and a huge scroll standing at the gates with Jiraiya. "The death of Hatake Sakumo made her dangerous to herself, her control on her untamed power snapped and as a unanimous decision from the shinobi council she was allowed to travel along side of Jiraiya." There were other few photos of her around the world.

"Within a year of travel the war started and Mai was pushed on the frontlines as a part of first response team. Then she moved to sabotage various platoons while making treaties on behalf of Konoha on a day to day basis. Once she found her teleportation technique she was shifted to spying, infiltration and information gathering." The last photo was of her sitting on the mountain top with Rin-chan sharing a packet of onigri. His Sharingan was pulsing a bit now when he looked at the aged Hokage who was drumming his fingers on the table and scrutinizing him. "Maika holds very few close to her and even fewer who gets the privilage of getting to know the real her. Protect her as she wil protect you and come back alive for her sake. After this mission ends team Minato will be dissolved and team Maika will take its place with Maika being the head, Kakashi-kun and you as taijutsu and ninjutsu members, Rin-chan as medic of the team."

Checking the time he started packing for the mission and checking through his backpack. He then sealed the backpack in a small scroll that went into the holster at the base of his back. He then knocked at Maika-hime's bedroom to get her attention and they left the home in next 10 for their mission. Little did they know that their life was going to turn upside down then vertically then diagonally until little semblance of their former lives remain with them.

* * *

Hey guys. its a short chapter but i had a bit of time yesterday night so i wrote this out. thanks for the reviews.  
i just reached 400 followers so cheers to InfinityMask for that. have fun reading.


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT YOU RECOGNIZE.

What if someone reached Kannabi Bridge to save Obito and bring him back to Konoha? What if that person is a part of Kakashi's past? A person he considered friend who vanished when he needed her the most. Slow updates. Obito alive and is in Konoha. Obito/ Rin. Kaka/ hp. Fem hp.

* * *

Astral plain

"I still don't see why you're so enamored with them cousin." A blond haired woman asked her red headed cousin. "Please Shirotsuki-chan; it isn't as if I haven't seen you sneaking down here to the ' _ **Well of Worlds'**_. You go as far as visiting the child in her dreams." The blond haired lady named as Shirotsuki blushed on being called out. Her eyes were the same purple Rinnegan just missing the tomoe's. "You are going back down, aren't you?" Shirotsuki asked the elder woman and she nodded. "It's time; she has already left to find the staff _**Sunpo Ryoko**_ " Shirotsuki gasped at that "Are you sure that she won't abuse the power that comes with _dimension traveler_? She could unravel the whole universe with a simple mistake." The red haired woman looked down in the Well at the pair of children crossing the ocean at a fast pace. "I trust the child. After all I did claim her as mine."

* * *

Mortal plain

Obito was still thinking about all the photos he had seen in the album and observed the girl walking beside him. She was a few inch shorter that Rin-chan making her the shortest of them, her braid swishing behind her reaching her calves as she moved silently, lavender eyes slightly unfocused as they crossed the city towards the gates. He often wondered how her mind worked, being pushed to the battlefront so early in her life. He snorted and shook his head, no wonder that she was an insomniac. he brushed his fingers across her arm to catch her attention and smiled brightly at her. He knew that she loved his smile and just for that reason he smiled at her as happily as he could and he saw her focusing back on him and giving him a soft look. Kami-sama he would do anything to keep his cousin happy _stupid uchiha possesiveness_ he muttered under his breath

Both Maika and Obito reached the northern gate before the team that Kakashi was leading left. Obito went to talk with Rin while Kakashi came up to Maika. Kakashi watched her eye change color from dull lavender to bright green as they tapped their heads together once. "Stay safe Kashi-kun." She said carding her fingers through his fluffy hair once. "I will hime, see you in a few weeks." Turning to look at Obito and Rin, they saw Obito pecking Rin on her cheeks and flushing while Rin looked wide eyed at him before she broke into a beautiful smile. "We'll speak when we meet in a few weeks Obito-kun." While Kakashi muttered "about time." Only to get an elbow to his ribs courtesy of Maika who was cooing at how cute they were. Kakashi linked their fingers together and bought it up to his masked lips, kissing it once he smiled at her dropping her hand as the team took to the trees in pairs and waved one last time before he focused on his mission.

"What was that?" Obito asked in a strangled voice. Maika blinked at him "what was what?" "That what Bakashi did." "Oh that? It was a something Sakumo-sensei did to us when we were kids before he left for any mission. Later Kakashi picked it up too. I honestly didn't think he remembered that." Obito was waved his hands around and in a much strangled voice said "you don't get to kiss anyone until you're… you're 30" Maika blinked once and then narrowed her eyes at him. "Oh really o-nii-sama?" she said it in three parts "Then I think that you won't kiss Rin-chan till she's 30 right?" "That's different" he countered "you're my little cousin and you're not allowed to…" "Finish that sentence Obito-kun and I swear I'll string you up in your underwear on the Hokage Mountain after we return." "I'll tell Orochimaru-sama" maika gaped at that "Then I'll tell Kushina-nee-sama that you kissed Rin-chan WITHOUT Rin's permission" it was obito's turn to gape at her "you wouldn't do that to me" "mmhmm try me" she flicked his braid at him and walked away.

"But….. But…..but you are just 12" Obito sputtered as he continued. "And?" she questioned "You're 15 that don't mean that you won't kiss Rin chan again." They continued bickering back and forth until they reached the western gates. Something in Maika and Obito settled, calming their souls even if Obito was adamant that she won't kiss anyone until she's 30.

It took Obito and Maika 3 days to reach the western coast of the land of fire at the brutal pace that Maika-hime had set. They made camp and settled down every night for just 4 hours after which they would be back to running again. Obito was feeling particularly drained and his right side of the body twitched due to exhaustion while Maika carefully poured some healing chakra into his right side to relax his body. "We….are never…going to… do that….. Ever again" when Maika snorted "we still need to cross the ocean till we reach Uzusiogakure"

"Can't we camp here for the tomorrow the whole day and then set off the day after that?" Obito groaned at that. "Unfortunately we need to breach the wards at a full moon which is in two days and we will need two days to reach the main Uzu Island. So nope we can't wait." Obito groaned even more at that. "We actually have to swim for the first quarter of the journey to save your chakra until we reach the whirlpools. After that we will run across the ocean." Maika stated as she opened up a map and pointed out the route they were gonna take. "At the end of the first day and if I'm right there is a small lighthouse island that we will reach." She tapped a spot on the faded map. "We will rest there for the whole night and then we breach the wards of Uzu at the highest peak of full moon. If the calculations are correct the whole matrix system will be shining for us to break through. And considering that I'm part Uzumaki and from one of the main branch…" After that Maika mumbled to herself as Obito fell into a light snooze.

Maika woke Obito after she prepared the dinner of a hunted rabbit that she caught and let him fall back asleep on top of his bedroll to restore his chakra. She smiled faintly at him and made a fuin barrier and fell asleep herself curled up next to him.

The next day they woke up at the first light or rather Maika woke up at the first light and kicked him of his bedroll and into the grass. Both of them had a breakfast the left over dinner and they sat of after Maika bough down the fuin barrier. When they reached the shore Maika began to undress and seal her clothes into a scroll. When she looked at Obito she found his back to her and hand covering his face. "Obito-kun it will slow us down and you'll get sick if you wear clothes while we cross the ocean. It's ok to turn around I'm decent." When he did turn around he found her wearing a crop top with attached mask over a mesh shirt with black shorts that reached her knee. "Here… keep your clothes in them." She said throwing him a scroll and turning around to give him privacy. Obito went into the tree line and changed as fast as he could and strapped the scroll at his ankle.

Coming out he saw Maika with the map spread out across the beach as she studied it intently. She told him the route they were taking and rolled the map up. With a nod they were off.

* * *

In another world….. In another dimension a man with long white beard was having a troubling year. The Potter heiress was supposed to start her schooling last year and he had a perfect trail for her run and test her qualities. But lo and behold she was missing. Questioning her non-magical family led him to the knowledge that she never spent a single day with them, that they didn't even know that they were supposed to have a niece living with them. Checking their mind thoroughly gave him the same result.

The old man was now in a problematic situation because people were starting to ask questions. And the even bigger problem was that he Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Order of Merlin (first class), Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot .himself didn't knew the answer to those questions.

He had run various tracking spells and rituals but it gave him the same result; she was alive and healthy but untraceable.

* * *

THANK YOU for the rieviews. i honestly love reading them. thanks for the follows and favorites as well. happy reading.  
i actually posted this several chapters back that within a reason im willing to answer people's about me. so anyone has any questions?


	14. Chapter 14

DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT YOU RECOGNIZE.

What if someone reached Kannabi Bridge to save Obito and bring him back to Konoha? What if that person is a part of Kakashi's past? A person he considered friend who vanished when he needed her the most. Slow updates. Obito alive and is in Konoha. Obito/ Rin. Kaka/ hp. Fem hp.

* * *

Obito had always heard the whispers about Maika-hime; strong, fearless, sharp and prodigy. But staying with her showed that she wasn't that different from all of them, he knew that she hated coffee and that an ideal breakfast for her would be ice-cream and a few sticks of mochi. But now he stood corrected, powerful was one word he could use; dangerously powerful with barely tamed power. As she stood hands spread apart in front of him, sending pulses of chakra every 7 second as the moon rose to its highest peak. He stood several meters back shivering from cold wind and the excess energy that was radiating around them. She had been at this for the past half an hour. The power arching from her body to an invisible wall again and again and suddenly the wards bloomed into existence and Maika took a few steps back releasing the constant stream of power to stand beside him.

And then the matrix for the wards became visible in the night sky, seals pulsing with power and it was almost like it had a heart beat. It was dome shaped and it crackled simmering and hissing where the water touched creating steam, misting the area around with heady chakra. He saw her studying the matrix and then she looked in the ocean all most as if she was looking at the sea bed, knowing the basic it was most likely that she was searching for the anchors that held the wards in place. She made a triumphed noise when she found what she was looking for. She went through a series of hand signs and touched the sea surface and then made a pulling action. She hissed when the wards suddenly connected with her and started leaching chakra at a high rate and the feeling of heart beats sped up. The chakra in the air rippling as the wards started having cracks in them.

And suddenly the whole dome vibrated once and then shimmered out of view; Maika stumbled forward as she lost balance as the power drain suddenly stopped itself. She took a few deep breaths hands on her knee and raised her hands again; a tablet rose out of the water and floated in front of them. She looked at him and waved him to come closer so that they could read it together. The tablet had inscriptions on it, it read as

 _"It might be the little things that you will remember,  
or it might be the battles and wars that you will remember.  
But remember family simply doesn't means blood,  
it's the people who want you in their lives,  
and the once who will accept you for who you are,  
and we accept that we might be dead come morning,  
but our lives will be carried on and we won't be forgotten,  
because we are alive in your memories."_

"Welcome o-nii-sama to the fallen and lost land of Uzusiogakure." Maika-hime said in a sad voice. He carefully pulled her to his side, putting an arm around her shoulder; they walked towards the land together with a slow pace.

It took both of them 9 days to cross the smaller Uzushio Islands to cross into the main one. She had to break smaller wards ever kilometer, it was these smaller wards that were more draining as she also made shadow clones liberally to pack up everything that was salvageable in sealing scrolls and then seal them into a main scroll that was carefully listed and categorized. She had taken on her black haired persona when she crossed the first few islands; her cold mask firmly in place as she surveyed the aged weathered nation that once flourishing with generations of people; alive, happy and with a bright future. It was pure destruction but there were no bodies to bury but the whole island was now flourishing with nature. On the beginning of the third week they reached the main island and crossed the now fallen city to Uzushio town hall where Maika suspected the treasury was located. The town was showing seals of various kinds everywhere and Maika had copied down several before they moved on. The island was based on a total traditional architecture with one storied houses and sprawling overgrown gardens and small ponds that were now overrun.

She had a map out as she walked in the proper direction. Shoulders slumped with a weary tiredness that she couldn't shake off. And Obito knew that she hadn't had proper sleep since they broke the wards. Reaching the town hall she spammed out several shadow clones equipped with sealing scroll to pack up everything that was present in the building. And they started wandering the town hall which was more like a tower Obito nodded at her and moved on to the upper levels while Maika moved to the basement. It was roughly 45 minutes later that Obito heard a blood curdling scream. He ran down to the basement when he heard gut wrenching sobbing coming up in echo. He sped up and went even deeper until he saw lights and the place where the sound was emerging from. He rushed in to see Maika on the floor only several steps in the vast chamber crying with sobs. He moved in and saw what made here react this way.

All over the vast chamber there were corpse with their throat, wrist and ankle slit. Apart from being extremely pale from blood loss and blood stains on their clothes they were perfectly preserved corpses; with a varying red colored hair and dressed to nines, they almost looked like they could be healed and move around with no problem. The whole chamber had spidery scrawl in red ink only that it wasn't ink; it was blood. There were 18 people who had died. Obito ignored them for the moment as he picked up Maika and carried her out in his arms. The tiredness was now catching up to her as she was still crying almost as if she was getting a panic attack. He patted her cheeks and got her attention.

"They are dead hime. They were dead long before we were born. You are insulting them if you break down at their sacrifices. Breathe along with me. Come on; breathe in breathe out." It took Obito almost 10 minutes to calm Maika down. Once she calmed down she stood up on wobbly legs and moved in even though he tried to stop her. She wrenched her hand from his and said "I have to do this. They are stuck in perpetual limbo; damned until someone commands a release on them. Just….just stay here until I call you inside."

She removed all the scrolls she was carrying and put it at the side of the door. Unbraiding her hair she removed the crown that she perpetually wore, her black top went next leaving her in black tank top with had an attached mask and then with a shaking hand she pulled down her mask. She rolled her shoulder and with her chins up she walked to the centre of the hall. With a deep breath she carefully loosened the control she had on both her chakra and her kekkai genkai. Taking deep breath again she spoke clearly to the chamber as a whole "My name is Senju Maika, I am your descendant and the one to bring down your wards. With the right of my blood and the seals that you have invoked I call forth your bound souls. Hear me my ancestors as I call you forth. Hear me and rejoice for you finally get the privilege to have mercy at the hands of your progeny."

For a while it seemed that nothing will happen but then one by one circle began to shimmer in existence in front of the corpses and they linked back to the circle that Maika was standing in. The whole chamber bloomed up the spidery scrawl with calligraphy as the souls began to take shape of their mortal bodies. It was weird to see them form; they were all opaque and were hovering a few centimeters above the floor. In a daze as they looked around and many of their faces twisted in anguish as they recollected what had happened.

"Hello?" Maika said when the silence was getting a bit too awkward. That caught their attention rather quickly; the Uzukage questioned her  
"How long has it been that we are dead child"  
"My lady it had been approximately 20 years."  
"I see, tell me child did my daughter Kushina reach Konoha safely? How is she?"  
"She reached Konoha safely my lady and she flourished there."  
"Has she found a possible partner?" another one asked  
"Minato-kun is utterly besotted with Kushina-nee-sama. He is to be the next Hokage that Konoha will have."  
"Is he worthy of our hime?" another lady asked  
"She won't find a better man." Maika answered all of their question.  
"Will you finally free us?" a child no older than 10 asked, it filled Maika's eyes as she nodded  
"if that is what you want me to my prince."

The child looked at Uzukage who nodded at him smiling sadly. "I'm ready to go. Will you tell my baby sister something?" Maika nodded as tears spilled from her eyes. "Tell her that I miss her. Tell her that she is loved. Tell her stop mourning us and to move forward. And tell her that... that she can keep that glass ball. I never liked it anyway." She chuckled wetly and sniffed once; Taking a deep breath Maika whispered "I release you from your duties, you have done your part and you deserve your peace. Kai." and the crown prince of Uzushiogakure smiled at her once as with a sigh he dissolved into nothing. She repeated the phrase until only three people were remaining. "Call your partner inside as well child." The Uzukage ordered her and Maika waved Obito. Maika wiping away the last of her tears by the time he reached her.

* * *

For Obito it was surreal experience. It was hair rising to feel that power caress him; it was strangely untamed power that had swirled around him; almost as if it was greeting him. He walked to hime's side when she waved him forward, it was difficult but he walked up to her side. "can you see them?" was the first question he heard. Obito just nodded trying his best not to run away crying ' _ghost'_ his mind whispered, he didn't even take a look at her unmasked face, 'they are going to feast on your body.' his mind whispered in a dark voice 'they will kill you and take over your body and then you won't go back to Konoha, you won't see Rin-chan again.' And then a hand touched him and Obito screamed in a high pitch and jerked around only to come face to her unmasked face for the first time. Glittery gem like green eyes, dark red hair and her whole body was shaking with laughter; it was uncontrollable one that was contagious enough that he started laughing as well. The emotional roller coaster making them clutch each other as the whole situation finally set it. Then she swayed twice and then collapsed on him, her body no longer able to hold conciousness. Dead to the world, all the work had drained her as she finally reached her breaking point. He carefully arranged her on the floor with a deep breath and steeling his resolve he turned to look at the remaining souls. He just hoped that he would still be alive until hime wakes up.

* * *

thanks for the reviews. happy reading.


	15. Chapter 15

DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT YOU RECOGNIZE.

What if someone reached Kannabi Bridge to save Obito and bring him back to Konoha? What if that person is a part of Kakashi's past? A person he considered friend who vanished when he needed her the most. Slow updates. Obito alive and is in Konoha. Obito/Rin. Kaka/hp. Fem hp.

* * *

The souls were surprisingly standing a few feet's away when Obito turned around, though the youngest one of the three had an amused glint in his eye as he hovered a few inches of the ground. The three of them were quite and Obito felt as he was being picked apart peel by peel; Obito had to lock his knees to stop him from running away. He jumped when the lady in the middle asked "Was the ritual completed? The one that made you family and allowed you here in this sanctum?" the question bought Obito's rambling terrified mind to a standstill. "Ritual? On me? As far as I know we already family"  
"Aara, tell me this child" the one on the right started "did she save your life?"  
"Making you better than before" the one on the left finished,"  
"That you felt the change in your very blood?"  
"Something that you felt that made you stronger?"  
"That suddenly you could comprehend stuffs faster"  
"Something that made you change at your very core?"  
"enough you're confusing the boy" the Uzukage said looking at him intently "you are one of Madara's aren't you?" Obito stiffened at that. "then you were related through your Uchiha blood and not Uzumaki one. Only someone with Uzumaki blood will be able to enter these chambers unharmed."  
"So you're trying to say that she did some kind of ritual on me while she saved my life?"

Obito looked at Maika-hime, really took a look; she was there lying so still. Sporting the classic Uchiha looks but with more exotic features. But she was just 12; still young, so young to be on the front lines for years. It didn't matter he decided, she saved his life and his life was hers to do as she wishes. "It doesn't matter; she saved me and gave me the acceptance that I was searching for. She could ask me for my heart and I'd give it to her" and he realized that it was true, he'd choose his little cousin over anyone else; even Rin. That would have hurt him before but now it just stung a bit.

During Obito's self realization the three souls smiled to themselves. Perhaps the Uzumaki's will finally be free of the curse that their preceders took upon themselves.

Obito was lead out of the inner sanctum and up the floors until they reached the main floor carrying Maika-hime on his back as they reached the entrance. "I'm afraid we can't leave the premises, just keep walking right and you'll find some inn. Use it as you'd like and come back later when the hime is awake."

Obito nodded once and kept walking until he reached the structure that looks the most stable. Walking in he carefully lowered his hime on the least destroyed couch and created a shadow clone carefully and sent it away to gather their bags and scrolls.

Searching for the broom closet and cleaning out one of the room to the best of his abilities he went downstairs and carried hime up and laid her on the futon he had unsealed from the closet and carefully arranged her and sat back with a sigh. He had collected her hair on one side of her head and he pushed himself near it and with careful hands he braided it and tucked it carefully under the futon, brushing his knuckles lovingly across her forehead once he left in search of food.  
Coming back a few hours later with a cache of fish that were clean and gutted, he checked on Maika-hime and found her still asleep but she had shifted and was now on her left side with her hands holding a pair of trench knives. Snickering lightly he left the room in the hunt of kitchen.  
An hour later he went up and waited for her to get up. In the mean time he thought about the so called ritual, it had changed him; that much he knew. And it didn't worry him that much because whatever might come the girls lying so peacefully not few meters away will always have his loyalty. And without realizing he fell into slumber unaware that within the month end his life will take another turn it was yet to be known if it was a good one or a bad one.

* * *

Maika woke up slowly, her mind testing her power level. Finding it adequate she slowly spread her chakra outwards without moving a single muscle, when she reached a warm source a few meters away she open her eye and turned that way. Obito was sleeping with his mouth open and drooling slightly; smiling at the sight she stretched and paused. Her eyes widening as she felt no mask on her face; her still hazy mind began to panic, she closed her eyes taking a few deep breaths she tried to stop the panic attack that was coming over her. _'Deep breaths, deep breaths, he's just Obito-kun. It won't matter to him. Deep breaths'_ she chanted her mind going back to the days when people were clamoring over each other just for a glimpse of her face. 'Deep breaths' she repeated to herself, mind hazily not connecting to the fact that she was over this, that she had gotten over her sensitivity to projected emotions. She wasn't stifled here; there was no overbearing feeling just content and safe emotions cocooned her.

Apparently she wasn't quite enough because when she opened her eyes Obito-kun was sleepily looking at her. And he smiled softly and patted to the place beside him when she didn't move he scooted over and pulled her to fit beside himself "Don't scare me like me that again. Bakashi will kill me if I let anything happens to you and after what's left of me will be given to Shisui-kun" mumbling that he fell asleep again.

'It didn't matter to him? Why?' she relaxed completely letting her guard down finally and just basking in the warmth. Her mind wondering 'Why? Why was he so gentle with her?' smiling she curled in closer and went back to sleep.

When she bought this up the next morning when they were having breakfast Obito-kun had given her a blank look before speaking slowly as he tried to explain why it was different between them "When I was 2 my kaa-chan died. She was an ANBU commander and the mission they were in had gone FUBAR. We didn't even have a body to bury as the whole platoon had self-destructed to keep whatever they were doing a secret." he started in a low voice.

"My tou-sama was in ANBU too. After kaa-chan's death he became more and more reckless in his missions and started asking for solos. He spiraling down in depression in a very fast rate so Sandaime Hokage gave him an ultimatum, to either clear up his act or he will be removed from the ANBU. For a time it felt like he would go back to being the tou-chan I missed and the Hokage started sending him back to missions. It was all an act so that he could go back into the roster and one day he never came back. He sacrificed himself for the mission and I was left in my grandmother's care. I was five" He said running his hands through hair tugging it as if to distract himself.

"The whole Uchiha-clan wanted me to be like them. 'Your mother was an ANBU commander. She bought our clan prestige' was something I heard on a day to day basis along with 'You are of Madara's blood Obito. Prove that you are worth it'. My grandmother tried her best but she was always ignored. Then I found Rin." He sighed giving me a small smile "She befriended me, became my confidant and I started to like her. Then I met Bakashi and then I became a member to team 7. But even then something was missing. I had everything but yet I had nothing. And then Kannabi Bridge happened and then I met you. And with you came acceptance." He poked at the fish glumly as he continued "Even before I felt like a third wheel in the whole team, because then Rin-chan was fangirling behind Bakashi, then my biggest question to myself was that why couldn't someone just accept me for who I am." he looked away his eye filling with tears "I feel that if I hadn't almost died then I wouldn't be accepted by them"  
"That wouldn't have happened" she started slowly making her way next to him and bending slightly to look in his eye "I had already decided that I was going to befriend both you and Shisui-kun once the war ended. I would had been anything you would have wanted a friend, a rival, hell I would have settled for a sparring partner if it meant I would see you once in a while. You weren't the only one who found acceptance nii-sama" she smiled at him and bumped their shoulders together.

Obito stared at her; she had not worn her mask….she had not worn her mask and he just knew that no one else had seen her in her true form. Slightly tan skin, emerald green eyes, blood red hair, a layer of muscles from the training, high cheek bone and large round expressive eyes that shined with trust at him. Yup She was definitely not kissing anyone until she's….. Wait she's not kissing any one ever if he had his way. His cousin was too pure too innocent too beautiful.

Unaware of his thoughts Maika-hime finished her breakfast "meet you at the office in 10?" she asked wondering where she will find a place to bath. Obito simply nodded at her and went to find another bathroom.

They had visited the head office thankfully the souls were on the upper level and had given them directions to find the staff.

The next week was spent on a goose chase all over the island and when finally Obito exploded the Uzukage finally told them that the staff they were searching for had an attached summoning scroll and they had to make the summon accept them if they wanted the staff while smiling mischievously. Huffing angrily he pulled Maika-hime and went back to the inn they were camping at. Obito started pacing while Maika-hime was overlooking the map that they had at their disposal. "I think that the summoning scroll might be kept here" she said pointed at the map. Looking closer the place was named as _Waterfall of truth_.

* * *

yaaay finally an update. thank you guys for the reviews. love you all and eagerly waiting for the reviews.


	16. Chapter 16

**_DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT YOU RECOGNIZE._**

* * *

What if someone reached Kannabi Bridge to save Obito and bring him back to Konoha? What if that person is a part of kakashi's past? A person he considered friend who vanished when he needed her the most. Slow updates. Obito alive and is in Konoha. Obito/Rin. Kaka/hp. Fem hp.

* * *

Situated at an island a few kilometer away from the main island carefully hidden under a seal based Genjutsu (which had taken them ages to break as Maika was busy trying to copy it down for future reference) was the so called waterfall of truth. Maika-hime was explaining him the matrix of the layered characters that were used to complete the seal "There is a last piece of this Genjutsu seal" she said while pointing out a part which he didn't understand. Looking at her she answered before he could formulate the question "It's going to put either of us in Genjutsu so only one of us can go forward. And until you can complete I would be stuck in it."  
"Do you have any idea what will be behind this barrier? Or who will be caught? Would the Sharingan break the Genjutsu?"He asked in an almost steady voice that cracked only once or twice. Smiling at him softly she shrugged and made 4 seals before slamming her hands on the ground.

When the wards finally came down with a huge crack and the mist cleared out; the waterfall of truth turned out to be even more beautiful and mesmerizing than Obito had expected. He moved forward slowly only to notice Maika-hime looking blankly at him before dropping under Genjutsu. He reached forward to reach her only to find himself stopped by a barrier; banging his hand at the barrier a few times he took a deep breath and walked back towards the waterfall looking back at Maika-hime's body at every few steps.

Taking another shaky deep breath he stepped onto the water. What he wasn't expecting was a humongous crocodile lazily swim towards him as he took a few steps towards the waterfall.  
"Ohayo-pu!" it/he/she greeted him cheerfully.  
"Hello?" Obito said slowly while taking a step back from the huge overly cheerful crocodile.  
"Who are you?" it/he/she asked him in the same cheerful tone  
"um…. I'm here to sign the summoning scroll. Can you please help me?"  
"Do you promise to take care of the scroll? Call us in battle? Let us join your family? Keep our young ones safe and train with us diligently? And answer our calls when we need you? Oh my name is Urfa-chan, nice to meet you!"  
Obito stared at the crocodile with wide eyes and with a timid voice he said "I'm Uchiha Obito; yes to all of them?"

Within next five minute Obito was a proud owner of a summoning contract. He looked as the scroll in surprise as it puffed away in surprise.  
"Now what?" Obito questioned Urfa-chan, dazed with the situation.  
"You got the simple part Obito-ue, people always think that the difficult part is gaining our summoning contract; while that's not a lie the simple fact that you said please to me got you plus points. No the difficult is fighting the Genjutsu; our bask is very good in Genjutsu of every type and the one she's going through is one of our more cruel one we have created." Urfa-chan said slowly and sadly.

"What does it show?" Obito asked in a hurried voice as he moved towards Maika-hime.  
"Our inner most desire." She said before un-summoning herself.

Obito had sat with Maika-hime for hours until she woke up slowly, her eyes were glazed over and she started crying silently; Obito simply pulled her in his lap and held her as she cried her heart out. She curled up in his arms her hair going through different colors as she gave up her control for the moment. They sat there holding each other until the sunset and moon rose high above in the sky. Obito looked at her and felt his protective instinct rear its head; securing his hold on her he picked her up and took them back to the main island.

It took Maika-hime a few days to return to normal and in those few days she buried herself in the most elaborate scrolls of sealing that Uzushio had to offer. He often sat by her side and read scrolls on different jutsu's that were specialty to the Uzumaki clan and the basics of fuinjutsu from an Uzumaki perspective and founds himself getting interested in it. And finally on the next full moon they went down the inner sanctum to release the last three souls lingering on earth.

Once they had departed Maika-hime had carefully sealed each body in scroll to take back to Konoha for Kushina-chan, to give her the chance to bury a few of them and get the closure that she craved. Just as she sealed the Uzukage; she found the staff they were finding behind the body; it was engraved right in the wall. 'Smart' she thought as she unsealed a pair of leather glove and took the staff out of its place carefully. She dusted the grime and found that the thing was actually made of crystal as blue as the sea. Sealing it in the storage seal behind her knees she sealed the body scrolls in the large scroll and then sealed that one on her wrist.

* * *

As they were crossing the last island they spied a veritable army waiting for them on the opposite side of the barrier. Maika sighed as she rolled her shoulder; making a slight gap in the wards they crossed it with Obito-kun blowing a giant fireball in their direction while she shut down the wards again. The full moon reflected on the waves and gave them enough light to notice that they were a mix of Kiri and Kumo shinobies.

The leader calmly walked forward and spoke in a heavy accent "It looks like we are going to be rich kids; if we catch the hime of Konoha alive. Hello Senju sama, today is going to be the day when I..." rolling her eyes she ignored the monologue ninja was giving and grabbed Obito-kun pulling at him they jumped high in the air. Maika made no hand seals and five shadow clones appeared beside her, one of them took her cousin and flamed them directly to Kakashi-kun while the other four spread far away and made water walls and made a water prison.

Maika descended as she collected chakra in her palms and with a roar she punched the water and jumped in the air again. The shock waves created by her punch crushed the bodies of all the shinobies as they crashed with the walls, as she descended the second time she made a lightning spear and forced it into the water. She flamed away before her body touched water leaving the clean up with her clones; 'Idiots' she thought.

Directly into the scene where Obito-kun and Kakashi-kun were fighting back to back with Kiri shinobies and loosing badly, she tilted her head and considered the fact that they were all Kiri equivalent of ANBU so maybe it was liable they won't win, also the Kiri had numbers.

Kakashi-kun's hand was sparkling with chidori and Obito was letting out his now versatile fire jutsu type and released them on the enemies. It was only at the very last moment that she saw Rin-chan directly running into Kakashi-kun's chidori.

* * *

is it possible to hurt that much when you and your best friend have a stupid arguement and then ignore each other?  
it hurts damn-it.  
finally at a turning point in the stort. the question now is do you want rin to live or die? read and review guys.


	17. Chapter 17

DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT YOU RECOGNIZE.

What if someone reached Kannabi Bridge to save Obito and bring him back to Konoha? What if that person is a part of Kakashi's past? A person he considered friend who vanished when he needed her the most. Slow updates. Obito alive and is in Konoha. Obito/Rin. Kaka/hp. Fem hp.

* * *

Maika had never before felt this level of terror; if she looked in a mirror she knew her hair was currently in whitest shade of hair she had ever sported with lavender eyes. Maika had a mere second to change places with Rin and even then she barely had time to form a half mud-wall that came up to her shoulders and deflected the attack from Kakashi. Kakashi's eyes were wide as it stared into hers and he had fine tremors going through his body as he removed his hand from the mud-wall which a squelch sound; both of them winced at the sound. He stumbled back as the realization set in; realization what almost happened.

The fight was still going on as her terror changed into anger and looking at Kakashi-kun's horrified expression it changed into rage; her hair going as black as the shade of shadows. She stood back letting her power run wild into the nature and this bought everyone's attention to her. The power was cold and dark and unforgiving as it sucked temperature away; she bought up her chakra and clapped her hands together _"Mokuton: Hotei no Jutsu"_ and then slapped her hands on the ground pushing as much chakra as she could in the jutsu.

Her kekkai genkai had located every enemy Nin in the surrounding and her mokuton chakra had formed claws captured and dragged them into the ground and from those place white trees grew effectively ending their lives. There was now a forest in place of barren wasteland and she knew that this forest will be there even after she left this mortal world.

The sudden silence was only broken with harsh breathing of the four. Obito was looking as horrified as Kakashi, who was still staring at his hand with disbelief; while Rin was lying on the ground, her eyes closed and crying trying to be as silent as possible. "Why?" Maika asked with barely controlled temper. "Do you know what you would have done to Kakashi-kun? One good reason Rin; give me one good reason to not ….not" she couldn't finish her threat. The adrenaline was still too high; her power still thrumming under her skin pushing and pulling at her barely held control

"Sanbi….. They sealed the Sanbi in me with a faulty seal." She said with another sob "I'm a time bomb ticking my hime. The three tails will be released in the next two days, the time it would take for us to reach Konoha. I would rather die with honor in a battlefield and scar Kakashi-kun than destroy my home. They thought I was unconscious when they were talking as they tried putting mind control seal that didn't hold in me. I guess it was the only good thing that came out of this that I could ignore the command to go back to Konoha as soon as possible" she finished in a monotonous voice as if she accepted her fate. Maika stood back, her anger draining at the surprising news.

Obito fell to his knees beside Rin, not touching but still sitting close enough. While Maika began to plan; getting Sanbi sealed into a Konoha Nin means they increase their military power and control a bigger number of tails, making Konoha come out at the top of the war and new power assimilated into their forces. She cataloged what she had on the Sanbi; the three tails was one of the weaker Biju and the only one with water affinity, it primarily resembled a turtle with crab like shell and shrimp tails with human looking hands. It could create coral and had the ability to create hallucinogenic mist and play mind games. But…..but according to the ancient scrolls it was also the softest one of all its siblings. Sighing she decided that perhaps being sealed in Rin wouldn't be that bad for the both of them.

She carefully pulled Kakashi-kun close to where Obito-kun was sitting and settled him there. She walked over and sat in front of Rin she whispered  
"Look at me."  
When Rin looked up without a question, Maika had put her in gentle healing sleep. Once Rin was asleep she gently cut away her top the bottom part of it saving her dignity and channeled some chakra in the chakra system of Rin seeking the seals. The faulty seal lit on her abdomen and Maika had to hiss at the debauched way the seal was applied. It was a two point seal that worked like a door way, muttering under breath she started copying the array on a blank scroll and the seal was so damn simple that would literally never hold the power of a Biju. Fishing the last character she copied it five times on separate scrolls and rolled them up.

"I'll get Jiraiya-nii-sama; he'll fix the seal if not then at least stabilize it for travelling. Give me a few moments"

* * *

Jiraiya was sound asleep when he felt someone cross his wards and directly into his sitting room; knowing that only two people could do that he extracted himself from the bed with a sigh. Dressed only in sleeping pant he wandered out of his room and walked toward the kitchen.

Black hair….. he carefully walked to her and pulled her chin up to look into her eyes. Lavender eyes….. carefully pulling her in a hug he rubbed her back and waited for her to collect herself.

Raising a single eyebrow at her in silent question when she pulled away from the hug, she took a deep breath and the whole ordeal came out in a rush; their travels to Uzushio, finding the inner sanctum, the souls and bodies, getting caught in a Genjutsu and Obito-kun getting a summoning contract, finding the mysterious staff and the failed ambush by Kiri ninja, sending Obito forward to deal with them in a few seconds, coming on a battle field with Kakashi and Obito fighting and saving Rin from suicide, finding out that she had been turned into a Jinchuriki and the crappy seal on her.

And it was a matter to rush he decided, as he was ready within minutes; with a silent pact they decided against telling the war council. Even though Jiraiya was a Konoha shinobi, the person in question was like a grand student to him; the girl was sweet and a good medic. It would be a pity to lose such a good ninja. Taking her hand they flamed away.

Jiraiya took a moment to survey the surrounding and to his surprise they were in Amegakure. Reaching over to where the kid Rin was laying he took a look at the seal and hissed at the mess at whoever had done the sealing. Within seconds he took out a blank scroll and began designing a seal in silence not saying a word to Maika-hime.

Time was of essence if they wanted to save the kid.

* * *

It was minutes later that Obito was coherent enough to notice where they were and how they were busily crafting the stabilizing seal and arguing over the finer points of the seal. They had already discarded 3 seals as being too complex. Obito looked at Rin and gave a half choked sob which made Kakashi to look at him and then at the seal on Rin's body, both were surprised at the seal that bisected Rin's abdomen; it made the fact that their lives are going to change sink into their mind.

Jiraiya nudged Maika towards them as he made final changes on the seal, she nodded and walked over them and sat between them and simply took their hands; a silent 'it will okay'

A ceremonial sealing bed was summoned by Jiraiya and for the first time both Obito and Kakashi saw why Jiraiya was worshipped by the generations of sealing practitioners. He swiftly made a containment area and then laid Rin in center and made comfortable, then she was restrained so that she doesn't thrash.  
"Jiraiya-nii-sama I'm taking Obito-kun and Kakashi-kun back to Konoha" and before either of the boys could protest they were sitting in the hokage's office. The office only held Jii-sensei and Minato-san who looked startled at their appearance. Minato-san hurried towards them and checked all the three of them and looked tense when he didn't notice the brown haired girl.  
"Where's Rin?" he questioned and Maika simply took his hand and flamed over to where Rin was. Minato-san made a keening wounded noise at watching Rin restrained at the ceremonial sealing bed. He stumbled towards the unconscious girl and with a shaky had he pressed some of his chakra into her system and gave a shuddering breath at what he found out about the seal.

He took the hold of the stabilizing seal and the teacher-student started to argue and talk, Maika only added a comment here and there while they dissected and put the seal back together.

Minato was the one who placed stabilizing seal on Rin in form of a four point seal and she was gently picked up by him as he cried silently. It wasn't fair Maika suddenly realized; it wouldn't be easy either. Even a rumor of what Rin is will make her a bigger target, more so than she already is by being student of Yellow flash. It was as if the fate decided that Minato was a funny thing to play with; let the woman he loved be the Jinchuriki of the strongest Biju and later we can make his only female student into one as well. But she pushed down the feeling of pity, Rin was strong and she won't be alone. She'll survive this.

Taking out her staff Maika gathered her power and let it built to the highest level and then she carefully teleported then to the sanctum of sealing under the Hokage Mountain. Rin was gently placed on another ceremonial sealing bed and the room was locked to keep the Biju inside if there was an unfortunate disaster. The Hokage was notified and asked for a code black meeting asked by the head of Senju clan making this a clan business to save Rin from being used later on after the war.

Summonses were sent to the ANBU commander to not enter the room only to guard it with their life. It took Kushina-nee-sama, Minato-san and Jiraiya-nii-sama whole two days to make a seal and fine tune it. Maika simply was there to remind them to make a merciful seal and not like the one on Kushina-nee-sama. The Biju was a sentient being and we were already going to imprison it so why not make it as comfortable as possible?

* * *

soooooo...  
thanks for the reviews and the follows and alerts.  
i've already half finished the next chapter so expect the next update soon...hopefully.

so a quick question: would you like orochimaru to be a mad scientist or a socially awkward introvert genius who can't connect with other people?  
leave an answer in the review... please?


End file.
